Hacked Heart
by Toyushiaya
Summary: Edd has returned to the Cul-de-sac after 5 years.His parents let him come back home for his last 2 years of high school, or so he tells his friends.Edd has returned for protection from a special agencies that wants him dead.He must protect himself and his friends, but that shouldn't be to hard considering his "special power". Can he do this alone or will his friends get involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Agi here and this is a story that's been on my mind for a while. I started writing it about a month ago and thought I'd go ahead and post it up. **

**I'll admit I'm a KevEdd fan and would like to thank you reader for stopping by and reading this. Also Nat (or Nathan belongs to c2ndy2c1d) if ya don't know him google his creator at **

**I hope those who read this enjoy it as much I'm enjoying writing it.**  
**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Coming Home

"So how's it looking?" The blonde girl asked placing a glass of water next to the male under her car. Kevin cleared his throat answering, "Ah well your oil stopped leaking so that's a good sign. All I gotta do is tighten this bolt here and_" "HURRY EDDY!" The shouting voice made the red head drop the wrench on his face. "FUCK!" He shouted holding his face. He quickly rolled from under the car to see the shouting came from the idiot giant, named Ed. "Oh man are you ok?" Nazz asked looking down at the teen. He growled sitting up and glaring at the large Ed rushing to the red sports car with Eddy. Nazz followed his eyes and saw to two Ed's getting into Eddy's car. "Shut up Ed we'll get there on time, god." Eddy shouted back. "But we still gotta get flowers Eddy!" Ed stated standing in the doorway of the passenger's seat.

Nazz spoke up to them, shouting across the street, "Hey where are you guys headed in such a hurry?" Ed looked around slightly dumbfounded, while Eddy looked at the blonde. "We're going to pick up Double D," Eddy replied. "Double D's coming back home!" Ed shouted happily. "Oh my gosh seriously!?" Nazz exclaimed with a smile, she remembered when the male left and didn't know when or if he'd come back. "That's awesome! I can't wait to see him!" She smiled as Kevin stood up behind her. "Yeah, yeah. Aren't you dweebs supposed to be gone by now," He grumbled. Eddy was about to respond when he looked at his watch, "Shit! Come on Ed! Get in!" He shouted hopping in and starting the car, while Ed quickly got in as well.

As they drove off Nazz glanced at Kevin with a light smirk. He looked at her with a confused scowl, "What?" She arched an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. "What?!" He asked turning a light red. "I'm not goanna say it, but when Nat finds out you'll never hear the end of it." She smirked and walked back into her house. The red head followed trying to act confused, but knew damn well how he felt at that moment. Before walking completely into the house he glanced back at where the two Ed's took off from.

At the airport Eddy, and Ed frantically looked around for their third member, as they waited by the car. "Oh, oh, oh there he is, there he is!" Ed exclaimed pointing at the young man walking out the airport, with a messenger bag across his shoulder and rolling suitcase in her hand. He wore a slightly oversized red sweater and purple skinny jean with black sneakers. His signature black beanie with a white stripe covered all of his hair, as he stretched his arms up in the air and loosened his tight body from the long plane ride.

His eye quickly opened at Ed's voice, "DOUBLE D!" He smiled at his large friend as he ran over to hug him. "We missed you!" He said embracing him, not even trying to hold back his tears of joy. The male teen smiled hugging his friend back, "I've missed you as well Ed." They stood there for a moment till Eddy told Ed, to put the boy down. He complied and Eddy handed him the bouquet of flowers. "Oh Eddy, you didn't have too_" Double D was cut off by the slightly shorter male. "It was Ed's idea. I just bought them." He said with his hands in his pocket looking away, he gave him light glance and slightly smiled before saying, "Welcome home sock head." Eddward couldn't hold his over joyed smiled as he hugged the boy and Eddy returned it, even when Ed joined. "Thank you Eddy. It is good to be home." He smiled in his friend's embrace.

* * *

**Let** **me know what you guys think.**

**Next Chapter will be up later this week. See you then!  
Later days**

**Agi out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Settled

Chapter 2: Getting Settled

The drive back to Double D's house was filled with questions about his trip out of the country. The young genius replied with simple answers like where he went to school and all the different sites he saw. He did note that he brought back a few gifts for his dear friends and neighbors. "Has much changed in my absents?" He asked smiling at Eddy.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Hardly. If anything this place has been nothing, but the same old thing every day." Regardless of his unpleasant expression the answer made Edd smile just the same. "I'm on the hockey team at school Double D," Ed chimed in, making the boy look back in the backseat at the tall male. He smiled, "You told me in one of your texts last year. How is that going? You'll be starting your senior year coming next week correct?" He stated to both of them.

"We. Sock head, we are starting our senior year," Eddy corrected the boy. He smiled weakly a bit embarrassed, "Yes of course." "It's great the captain of the team is leaving this year and coach is thinking of putting me in his place," Ed stated proudly. This surprised Eddward to say the least and he found himself a bit loss of words at the information. "That… That's wonderful Ed. I'm very proud of you. If you need any help at all in claiming that spot I'd be happy to assist," He smiled back at him.

The gingered head teen returned the smile happily, "You got it Double D!" "Lumpy's got that spot in the bag. He even did summer training with shovel chin and the football team to get his ass kissing points up with the coach," Eddy smirk. "Language Eddy," Double D nagged making the driver chuckle and shake his head saying, "You haven't changed at all Double D."

Stopping in front of his house the three got out still chatting and catching up. Ed grabbed some of Double D's bags, while he took the rest and unlocked the door for the trio. Walking in felt strange for all three of the Ed's seeing as they hadn't entered the home in almost 5 years. Strange as it was the house was still spotless and looked at if someone had been cleaning it all along. The three still had to remove their shoes upon entry, but Double D reframed from giving them the bunny slippers some time ago. Instead he had a specific type of house shoe for each Ed. Eddy had a solid pair of red and black slid in slippers, Ed was given Frankenstein house shoes, while Double D had new pair of black slippers with an atom molecule image on the front.

The furniture was still placed as he had left it and though there weren't as many, parts of his house were still plastered with sticky notes. Eddy frowned at the empty house, still a bit upset that the guys own parents couldn't return home with him. "Still messed up that your parents couldn't bring ya back home sock head. Ya think they'd at least make sure you settled in before running off again," He grumbled sitting on the couch. Ed was coming downstairs from taking Double D's bags up to the boy's room. Edd was returning from the kitchen with a jug of lemonade he'd quickly made upon entering the house. "Mother and Father have their reasons Eddy. I completely understand their reasoning for not being here and I though I don't approve of it all the time, I do understand. I hope you will as well," He smiled hopefully at his friend.

Eddy replied with no words, but took a glass of lemonade. Ed had finished gulping his first glass down and sighed with a refreshed grin, "I missed your lemonade Double D!" Eddward smiled at the complement, "Thank you Ed." They sat and talked for about an hour till a yawn escaped from the male's lips. "Come on Lumpy, Double D's probably tired as hell. Let's get outta of his hair," Eddy ordered getting from the comfy couch. "Aw but Eddy," The large boy whined. Edd smiled softly at his large friend, "Don't worry Ed we shall reunite tomorrow and I'll give you gifts. How's that sound?" Ed stood quickly and smiled nodding his head approvingly.

He walked his friends to the door and spoke while they put their shoes back on, "I'll see you gentlemen tomorrow. Thank you again for picking me up. I hope it was no trouble." Eddy waved the boy off while Ed headed to the car. "No prob Sock head, that's what friends do. You just have those gifts ready for us when we get back as proper payment!" Eddy grinned and Eddward covered his mouth as he chuckled. "I most certainly shall," He laughed and Eddy gave a soft smile to the boy. He wasn't prepared for the hug the shorter Ed pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad your home Double D. It wasn't the same without you," He said into his shoulder and he returned his hug nodded in agreement. They said their goodnight and he watched them drive off, before closing his door and locking it.

* * *

**Double D's P.O.V**

After locking the door I cleaned up the living room and washed the dishes. Unpacking my luggage and straightening up the house only took an hours or so. Once night fall came upon the cul- de- sac I took my orders into action. Mother and Father's directions were clear, blend in, stay sharp and protect myself at all cost. My return to Peach creek was of sudden action, but not in vain. I walked upstairs to my parent's room and closed the door, walking to my mother's bed I bent down and bit my thumb drawing a bit of blood.

I pressed my thumb under the cold metal frame of her bed and a beep was heard. "Unlocking DNA volt. Welcome Eddward Vincent." The monitor spoke in a female voice that I was so use too, I hardly recognized it as my mother. I walked to the center rug in the middle of their room and a hatch was unlocked releasing steam. Standing on the rug it began to sink into the ground and form into an elevator. It took seconds to reach the bottom that displayed a long metal hallway to, two giant iron doors.

Before walking down I stood in front of a scanner that took a single string of my hair and a retina scan to confirm my DNA. Upon receiving it the hallways security was shut down and I could walk through freely. Once I got to the double doors I pulled out my I.D card for the S.I.S.B agency and it was approved of entry. The lab was just as they explained, amazing and magnificent. Mother and Father truly worked beyond their years to obtain such high scale technology. I quickly retreated from my gawking and went to work on the central, super computer in the middle of the lab. Touching a holographic keyboard numbers, upon numbers of information came up. All of which only I could understand, after all they were my encrypted codes. After a few minutes of enhancing the house security, our agency system firewall and lab information I forwarded all security cameras and Intel to my laptop and shut down the lab.

Going back upstairs I closed my parent's room and went to my own. Verifying myself to own room security system I went to my closet and got my bathing utensils. I laid out a towel and pair of clean cloths, before I began the hot water to my shower. Usually a bath would be more suitable to my tastes, but this particular mode action caused for a shower. I removed my travel sweater and pants, along with my undergarments and hat; stepping into the shower I allowed my body to relax and enjoy the hot water caressing my pale skin.

I cleaned myself accurately with my loofa and scented soap made from scratch, then reached for a special brand of hair dye. When I was away my hair was shown more often, therefore I had to changes its original appearance. Scratching the hair dye into my head the blonde hair began to turn it back to its original black color. My short hair that was once golden, was now replaced with long curly black locks. Once the wash and set were complete twice, I washed myself once more before exiting the shower. Upon dressing in a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, I dried my hair. Looking in the mirror I noticed how the black brightened my blue eyes and pale complexion. I sighed, relieved that the experiment of self-hair coloring was successful and for once in quite some time I felt similar to my old self. However, looking at the rest of my body seeing the scares of past events that would never heal reminded me, that I would never again truly be the person I once was.

My phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts I noticed it sitting on the bathroom sink and picked it up. The number read "Unknown," I answered it with a small smile. "Good evening Mother. Yes my landing was successful." "~~~~~" "Yes all is taken care of." "~~~~~" "Mother, I am quite capable of handling this mission on my own. After all Peach Creek is my home."

* * *

**So that's Chapter 2! Let me know what you guys think.**

**I enjoyed this chapter a little to much, seeing as I had to research Double D's house lol.**

** I loved it and can't wait see you guys at the next update!**

**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out later days!**


	3. Chapter 3: The truth of his return

Chapter 3: Truth of his return

The weeks to fallow would be one of adjustment for Double D. For the past year and a half the teen has been a member of a special agency, which deals with the surveying and servicing super powered and supernatural beings. His mother and father being the head scientists in charge of the facilities research department, it was no surprise that their only child would follow in their footsteps. However, the research of prodding and probing subject as his parents did Eddward took more kindly to research.

He gain results from the digital world, and engineered weapons for those with no super powers. He quickly became the agencies lead specialist in weapon development and an A class hacker. Eddward easily found and memorized all being with powers subjects had in and outside the agency. This allowed the teen to stay mostly indoors and avoiding any dangerous activity, which his parents strongly approved of. Although they did decide to bring their only son into their secret world they were still very concerned about his safety.

Which brought him back to the current mission at hand, earning the titles he has at agency he was a great asset it; also making her a prime target of enemies of the agency. Along with the genius ability to steal enemy information countless time and use it to the S. C. S. B's (Secure Containment of Special Beings) advantage, another special quality was discovered about Edd.

He was a super powered being, one of the strongest in the agency. This power was kept hidden by his parents, from everyone including the agency. However, once entering the facility and becoming an agent the skill was quickly discovered. Double D knew of his powers long before teen hood; it was the reason for his strong use of vocabulary and strange speaking manner, for words had everything to do with Double D's power. A power known as the unfathomable word of god, this ability allowed him to order any living thing to do whatever he says. As long as the organism could hear, and understand that is. He simply had to tell them what to do so and it would be done, regardless of its great power this ability had its limitations like any other.

He could not tell himself to do anything only other people, if the person he ordered did not speak the said language he spoke in the power had no effect. He could only use it on ten people a day, and his powers were triggered by emotions.

Luckily some of these limitations were avoidable for the male, seeing he knew at least 9 different languages from around the world, and he learned to have proper control of his emotion when put in stressful or emotionally challenging situations. Although he's had this power at birth and can control it, it is rarely used. Double D felt it unruly and unsettling to control being against their will and found it in his best interest to only use it when necessary. And he planned to live by that rule while back at home.

* * *

He sat in his room at his desk looking at his laptop, making sure all his educational information was processed so he would begin school the following week. He also began searching for a small part time job to gain money for his personal finance. True his parents and the agency would continue to pay for his living expenses, such as electricity, water, cable, and so on; but personal items like clothing, food, computer parts and other material objects were up to him to purchase. Finding a job was not hard for the teen, he easily found openings for employment options that suited his abilities in subtle calling employment agencies most of the morning he found himself scheduled for an interview the weekend before school.

He said his thank you and goodbye to the manager after hearing his doorbell ring. He went down stairs to answer the door a found Eddy and Ed at the door. "Good morning gentlemen. Come in, I'm a bit surprised to see you here so early," he smiled walking them to his kitchen. "Yeah you're tellin me," Eddy yawned. "Lumpy came bum rushing into my house talkin about together breakfast with me and you," The shorter Ed grumbled tiredly.

"Together breakfast?" he questioned with a smile. "I saw it on TV Double D! And thought about you. We should have together breakfast as many time as we can before you leave again," Ed stated. "Oh," Doubled D blushed ever so lightly at the loving gesture and smiled at his friends. "Thank you Ed, but I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. But we can have as many together breakfasts as many times as you wish." "Yay!" Ed cheered and Eddy just yawed tiredly. Double placed a cup of coffee in front of him and he quickly accepted it enjoyed the hot substance waking him up. The genius Ed wasted no time making breakfast while Ed subtly helped. Once breakfast was complete the three ate and caught up more on the activities in Peach Creek.

After breakfast they cleaned and Double D gave the two boy's their presents. He went upstairs coming down with a large red bag filled with two equal sized boxes. He sat down and handed the first box to Ed. He eagerly ripped up the wrapping paper like a kid on Christmas, lifting the box his eye widened at the sight of the limited edition "Evil Tim" comic book collection. "You're the best Double D!" Ed shouted hugging the boy before diving into the collect then and there.

Eddy opened his present just as quickly and found a very expensive personally tailored three piece suit. The jacket had black base with red strips going down it, the undershirt was a red and the vest had a matching pattern to the jacket, the pants were also striped but with thick subtle gray strips and hints of red separating the gray and black. Placed neatly on the side was black leather wallet with a red strip down the middle.

The shorter Ed picked up the wallet surprised to see 80 bucks placed inside. He smirked at the other male, "Well damn… and all I did was pick you from the airport." Double D chuckled and shoved him lightly, he laughed putting the gift back in the box. "Thanks Double D," He nodded at him keeping his smile. He missed this warm feeling inside seeing his friends happy and it was moments like this that made him grateful for being back home. After the two Eds were settled and satisfied with their gifts, Double D took to the streets of Cul- de- sac to greet his childhood friends with his gifts.


	4. Chapter 4: Different, New

**SOooo I just got A LOT of new readers and I LOVE IT!  
I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and new people continue to find it interesting.  
**

**Here's the update you've been waiting for, which I must thank you all for. I do hope you enjoy it because I am working on Chapter 5 as we speak.**

Till the I'll see you guys at the end of the Chap

**Later Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Something Different, Something New

Eddward left his two friends at his house, so Eddy could sleep and Ed could enjoy his comics. He tried his neighbor across the street first, but knocked on his door to find that he was not home. He then took to the house next to him which was Johnny. He patiently rung to the doorbell and waiting for the male to answer the door. To say he was a bit surprise was a slight understatement, for when Johnny did open the door; the boy towered over him. Not as much as Ed, but he estimated the teen to be at least 5'7 or 5'8. "Holy cow! Double D is that you?! When did you get back in town?" The brown skinned male smiled brightly at the short male.

"Good morning Johnny, I recently returned yesterday afternoon. I hope I'm not intruding on anything," He give a soft smile. "No way! I was just finishing a call with my therapist, so my day is official clear," Johnny said grabbing his cell and walking out of his house. "Oh dear, I don't want to interrupt you at such a moment. If you wish I could come back later," Eddward said backing up and stumbling on the last step; he would have fallen if Johnny had not caught him by his shirt sleeve. "Gotcha!" He chuckled pulling him to his feet. "Gotta watch that last step it's always been tricky. And relax the call is over so I'm free, plus I haven't seen you in like 50 years Double D. I'm not goanna just turn you away. How ya been? What brings ya by here?" He asked standing outside his house with the boy. He had yet to notice the yellow bag in his hand behind his back. "It's only been 5 years Johnny. I have been quite well lately. My traveling was enjoyable though I truly did miss the Cal-de- sac and my dear friends." He smiled sweetly at the fact of being back home.

"I bet, speaking of which where are the other Ed's?" He asked looking around. "They woke up rather early this morning for us to have breakfast together; I left them at my home to rest." He explained and Johnny nodded understanding. "And what brings me here is to, well inform you of my return and to give you this." He handed him a green bag that was in the larger yellow bag. "Wow, You didn't have to bring me anything back Double D," Johnny smiled reaching into the bag and pulling out a pair of blue and black Hawaiian patterned shorts and matching sandals.

"I know, but I felt a need to do so, to show how I have missed you all. However, I was very surprised you'd noticed my time span of absents Johnny," Eddward said looking up at him. "What do ya mean? You and other Ed's may be a hassle sometimes, but we knew you guys as inseparable and just seeing you go like that really did a number on everyone. How'd you know my size Double D?" Johnny asked with a slight smirk. The black haired male blushed quickly looking away, "Oh well. With all of the schemes my companions and I have pulled in the past the subject was brought up and I simply memorized it as I have done for everyone in the Cul-de-Sac."

Johnny laughed at how nervous the guy was and it reminded him that even with his nervous quarks and motherly way of thinking, he saw him as a big brother when they were younger. But now seeing how tall he was compared to him, he now felt like the big brother. He ruffed his hat playfully and said, "Welcome home Double D," with a smile. Eddward held tightly to his hat startled by the sign of affection and also to hide his red face. He began to calm himself when Johnny stepped down from his porch step and started walking away. "I gotta head to the store and get a few things, thank again for the gift Double D. I'll catch ya later," He grinned, waving at him while walking backwards. It snapped Double D back to reality as he quickly retorted with a wave and said, "Oh_ and, a, a good day to you to Johnny!" The teen chuckled keeping his bag in hand walking down the street, leaving the boy.

* * *

Eddward then took to visiting Ed's house, knowing the boy would be to wrapped up in his own present to deliver his sister's he decided to do it personally. First he tried ringing the doorbell, than knocking on the door, and doorbell one more time. The teen sighed prepared to give up and leave, when the door opened. A loud voice shouting making his ears ring, "STOP RINGING THE DOOR BELL ED! MOM SAID TELL SOMEONE BEFORE YOU LEAVE!" Edd winced and covered his ear and closing his eyes. He slightly opened on to see Sarah standing in the doorway with Jimmy behind her. "Sarah… I don't think its Ed," Jimmy said calming the girl down. Eddward cleared his throat and tried to stop the ringing in his ear. He spoke politely, "Yes, it is only me, but if I'm intruding_"

The boy's beanie nearly fell off when he was tackled to the ground by the two pre-teens shouting, "Double D!" "Um Hello there you two. I'm assuming you've noticed my absents as well?" he asked getting his baring of what just happened. "Of course we did silly. We thought you weren't coming back," Jimmy said sitting up to look at the boy. "We thought you left us with my stupid brother and that jerk Eddy forever," Sarah exclaimed sitting up as well. This gave the teen a chance to sit up on one elbows and rub the back of his head. He smiled weakly and chuckled in surprise, "My, I never would've guessed you two would rely so much on my presence."

"Of course we do! Who else keeps those two knuckleheads tamed," Sarah exclaimed and Jimmy nodded. Eddward couldn't hold his laughter at the words, "Me? Keep them tamed? Well I must admit if that was the task I was given I have certain done a poor job at it." The two younger teens were silenced at the sight of the boy. It only took a while for the teen to calm down and register their silent stares. "Is something wrong?" He asked arching an eyebrow. Sarah and Jimmy rolled off him and sat on their knees, continuing to stare at the boy. "Double D. Your gap is almost gone," Jimmy said knowing this meant the male had, worn braces while he was way. Double D loosely covered his mouth at the statement. He smiled, "Yes you are correct. Upon me leaving the Cal-de-Sac my parents suggests I take advantage of braces and so I did for two years. It truly did wonders." Jimmy and Sarah nodded agreeing with him.

"And speaking of wonders, I've come here today not only to tell you I am back, but to also give you these," He stated handing them each a separate bag. A pink for Sarah and sky blue bag for Jimmy. Both children became over joyed at the sight of the presents. Jimmy opened is to see a blue and purple cashmere scarf, Sarah opened her to find a pink and yellow one. Both 15 year olds squealed and hugged the expensive fabric lovingly. Eddward smiled at the sight, "They were custom made… in France," he noted with a slight shrug. He was ready this time when to boy and girl attacked him with love. He couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks at the sign of affection. Seeing as the only hug he's ever received in Peachcreek was from Ed, this feeling was very strange and new to him. It took him awhile to hug to the two back, but he did and enjoyed it more than he expected.

When the moment was over his face was still warm but the blushing had gone down. "Thank you Double D," Jimmy beamed bouncing on his heels. "We can't wait till winter to wear them," Sarah said looking at the scarf. "Well their preferred for the fall, so you'll be able to wear them much sooner," Edd replied with smile. The two gave a happy gasp and light squeal making Double D laugh softly. "You two truly are adorable. You'll be beginning your freshmen year in the fall right?" He asked gaining their attention again. "Oh yes! And you'll be a junior right?" Sarah asked looking up at him. "What made you come back for your senior year Double D?" Jimmy asked beside the strawberry blonde. "Oh well, I'll be going to college overseas, two years from now to be exact. Seeing as I missed majority of my high school life my parents allowed me to spend my last, childhood with my friends. After some begging that is," He explained the last party rolling his eyes and a lop sided smirk. "That was nice of them," Jimmy smiled. "Sucks you won't be here when we're seniors," Sarah huffed and Double D chuckled. "I'm sure you'll have made your own path by than Sarah. I doubt my presence will have much effect on the enjoyment of your high school experience," He explained with a loving smile. He's right Sarah! We'll be total superstars by then, no need to worry," Jimmy smiled confidently making the three burst into laughter. Double D said his goodbyes after the three calmed down, Jimmy and Sarah gave him one more hug and let him go.

* * *

Walking to Rolf's house was the next task on the boy's list. He didn't waste his time knocking on the door knowing that the foreign teen was working in his backyard. He did however take the time to knock on the fence, and make himself known to him. Rolf heard the knock with ease and looked up see Double D smiling kindly at the teen.

His face expressed a mixture of shock and surprise at the sight of the male. "Double D Ed boy? Is this the heat deceiving Rolf's eyes?" He asked wiping sweat from his face with the back of his arm. Eddward chuckled holding the bag behind his back, "No Rolf it's me in the flesh." "Welcome back Ed boy! The other Ed boys said you return was not to come. I am glad to see they were once again wrong," He smiled letting him inside the gate. "Thank you. I've been receiving a lot of kind welcome homes from a lot of our friends." He explained looking around the well-kept farm and back at the farmer. "You have visited others of the Cul- da- sac yes?" The tanned teen smiled and Double D nodded. "What brings you to the son of a shepherd's doorstep," He asked walking past him to the shed in his farm.

Edd looked at the shed, as he walked in remembering when Ed lived in the small hunt for a moment during their childhood. "Well to welcome myself back into the Cul- de- sac for one and bring you a small present from my time away," He explained as Rolf exited the shed with white tank top on. He contain his small urge to tell him a shower is preferred before putting any form of clean clothing on, and held out the gold and red striped bag. "A present for Rolf? Thank you Double D Ed boy, Rolf return the favor. Would you like a chicken?" He said picking one of the chickens that pecked at their feet. He held it by its feet while the remaining birds flocked away in fear. Eddward laughed uneasily waving his hand, "No, but thank you Rolf. The present is a merely a gift to give a fellow neighbor, no reward in return is needed. Though I do hope you like it," He smiled. The blue haired teen put the terrified chicken down and it ran away. He removed his grime covered gloves and reached into the bag.

The blue haired teen pulled out what looked like a cowboy hat, a new pair of gloves and a belt with a bottle in its holder connected to the side. "It's for your farming work. I know the heat can be unbearable at times with all the work you do, so I assessed that a thermal adapting hat, and gloves would assist you greatly," He explained as Rolf silently put on the hat instantly felt cooler. "This is truly a great gift delicate Ed boy. Rolf will treasure it for many years," He said giving a relaxed smile from the refreshing cool hat. Eddward smiled happy as his expression and words. "Thank you Rolf. I'm glad you like it. However, I do ask that you please take shower before putting on the gloves though," He smile weary of his words to not upset the foreigner. Rolf simply chuckled and nodded, "But of course Double D Ed boy." The two shared a soft fit of laughter and later promised to talk of his journey around the world, and Eddward took his leave to let the boy work.

The last stop on the teen's list of neighbors was Nazz. She and Kevin were the only two members of the Cal-de-sac to not receive their gifts. Eddward made his way to the blondes house; assuming that Kevin was also there considering he wasn't at home.

* * *

**SO... That's the introduction for the Cal-da-sac kids. Hope you liked them and I'm sure all of you are looking forward to Double D and Kevin meeting. I am too really lol**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing**

**That being said I'll see you guys next update Plz Review and Read on!  
Agi out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Demonstration

**Hey! So here's chapter 5. Hope you guys like it.  
I really liked writing this chapter and I'm kinda of excited for what's to come after this. **

**So Read on and Please Do Review.**

**Agi out!**

Chapter 5: Demonstration

He stepped on the final slab of concrete to Nazz's front porch and upon ringing the doorbell a loud crash was heard from the inside. The sound nearly made the boy jump out of his skin. Once he calmed his accelerated heart he straightened himself out and rang the doorbell. "I swear if you guys break anything, you're payin for it!" Nazz shouted with a smile as she walked away from the two males in her living room. "Who is it?" She asked opening the door only to be greeted, by a smiling Edd. "Afternoon Nazz. I hope I'm not intruding."

The Blonde's face was in a state shock seeing the male look down at her. She wasn't expecting the nerdy teen to look so handsome. But her expression lightened up at the sight of her childhood friend. "Oh my gosh Double D is that you!?" She squealed pulling him into a hug. "You really are back!" Once again the blue eyed genius stood surprised at the sign of affection and physical contact. He returned her hug and smiled, "I am indeed," he chuckled, slightly blushing.

His face was seen when she let him go and it made her giggle. Seeing as her attention was now completely on him he blushed, but gave her considerate smile in return. After clearing his throat he spoke, "Yes, well... I... came to inform you, as you said of my returned and to give you and Kevin gifts from my travels." He explained and Nazz's smile got even brighter. "Well what're you standing there for come on in!" she smiling pulling the boy inside her home. While Edd removed his shoes the blonde walked into the living room to find Kevin holding Nat in a chocker hold. "Gah! Ah... Ok, ok! I give man! I give!" the teal haired teen chocked, while tapping out on the couch. "Could you guys stop acting like idiots for once?" Nazz smirking rolling her eyes. Both males laughed saying "Nope," in unison.

She gave a weak sigh and Kevin asked, "So who was at the door?" Nazz smiled, "Double D." She held her laughter seeing Nat's eyes sparkle, and Kevin's cheeks redden ever so lightly. Double D walked into the room as if on cue.

When he heard the dork was coming back Kevin figured Edd hadn't changed much, still the same Double dork he was in junior high. However, his original thoughts shattered at the sight of the genius. Wearing his usual black beanie, a black v neck shirt that hugged his thin frame loosely, and a pair of faded dark blue jeans that were rolled up to his calfs. The shirt complemented Edd's body and hinted that the guy may have had some muscles, his pants hugged his skinny legs, but emphasized his thick thighs', they also showed off his pale smooth ankles and lower legs. The outfit finished off with the pair of clean black boat shoes.

The jock would have surely gotten caught in his admiring if a certain turquoise haired, ass lover hadn't got in the way. Luckily because of this Edd didn't see the Kevin's face of annoyance, at his friend. "So this is the "Double D" I've heard so much about? I must say you're more of a Double Delicious now that I look at you." Nat smirked looking the other male up and down. Double D couldn't hide the slight blush on his face, although he did look away from the new figure to regain himself. "I_ don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," He smiled at the Nat. The grinning teen held out his hand, "Nathen Goldberg. Friends call me Nat, professional booty inspector and admirer. And might I say that yours is indeed one to be admired," He smirked at the wide eyed Double D.

Seeing his face becoming the same shade as a cheery the two childhood friends of the geniuses expected him to high tail it and run. However, the two were surprised to hear Eddward laughing. Upon looking at him they could see, Double D covering his mouth ever so lightly and holding his stomach. The laughter only lasted for a few a seconds, but felt like hours to the red head that had never really heard the dork laugh. Edd took Nat's hand and shook it still smiling like a fool. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nat," He said clearing his throat afterwards. "As you've been informed of my nickname, my real name is Eddward. And as humorous as I find your new nickname for me I do prefer Double D." Eddward asked looking him in the eye.

Nat stood wide eyed this time looking down at the shorter male. He glanced and Nazz than at Kevin and back at Double D. Eddward looked a bit confused at the sight of Nat laughing, "You my friend can no longer speak in such a way." Edd arched an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, why is that?"

Nat cupped the ravenant's chin between his thumb and curled hand. He was inches from Edd's face as he spoke, "Cause a voice like that makes it hard as hell to not fall in love with ya. Cutie like you" Nat wink at Double D's red face. But the mood was interrupted when a swift hand came between the two and yanked Nat's face away from Edd. Kevin had to control everything in him to not beat the crap out of the teal haired bastard. "What hell are you doing here dork? Cause I'm damn sure it's not to flirt with this dickhead!" The red head growled. "Oh of course you're right! I did come for a reason and it was to give you two your gifts. I've given everyone in the neighborhood theirs and you were the last on my list." He explained reaching into the bag to pull out a pink and black striped bag.

* * *

He handed it to Nazz and smiled, "I'm no fashion expert but when I thought of you, picking something out was far more difficult than I expected. So, I pulled a few strings and got this made for you." The girl took the bag with wide eyes and reached inside pulling out a glistering silver box with Korean words inscribed in gold. "Oh Double D you really shouldn't have," she smiled just be looking at the writing on the box. "Well open it sweet cheeks I wanna see what's inside!" Nat egged her own making the blonde laugh and quickly open the gift.

She made sure it was neat and didn't break the box. Removing the neatly placed tissue paper, Nazz pulled out a white cropped halter top with a black vest that went down to her lower back, attached to it. Under the top was a black pair of shorts that were covered on the right leg by a long skirt. Nazz started wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Nat and Kevin were even taken back by the beautiful and stylish outfit. "It's lovely for a night on the town, or a party," Double D smiled seeing her expression. He froze slightly feeling arms rush around him as she hugged him. "Oh my gosh dude this is amazing! Thank you!" She smiled squeezing him quickly before releasing him. Expecting him to blush again like he did last time she looked at him, and Nazz was silently surprised when Double D just smiled sweetly at the girl.

"I'm honored that you like the gift Nazz," Edd replied. "So do I get wear it too?" Nat asked making the two look at him and laugh. "Ah, I'm quite sorry I don't have a gift for you Nat. If I had known of your presence when I was away, I'm sure I would have been able to get you something." The genius gave the other male an apologetic smile. Nat just shook it off walking up to the other male, "No need to apologize cutie. Meeting you today was a gift in itself." He smirked the raven haired boy's light blush. Edd smiled, "Why thank you…" He said glancing away with an embarrassed smile. Kevin rolled his eyes and was about speak when the large yellow bag Edd carried everyone else 's gifts in was held up to the him.

"This is your gift Kevin… it took some time, but I think it was well worth it. I do hope you like it," Edd stated with a sheepish smiled and slightly redder face. The red head slowly took the bag and stood from the couch because the bag was shockingly heavier than expected. He reached into the bag and pulled out a large hefty box. He sat back down and opened it with ease, not being as gentle with unwrapping as Nazz. His eyes widened at the sight as he pulled out what looked like a normal skateboard, but was much larger. The male was pretty thick and could tell by holding the black and silver board up on his knee, that it about the length of his entire torso. The width of the device was close to that of a board game box. "Wha_" Kevin was cut off by Eddward. "It's an electric powered skateboard. Can go to 80 miles and 90 without over heating it." He explained.

* * *

The board was sleek and smooth to the touch, with a patched of grip tape on the majority of the surface. The color black covered most of the board. There were metal patches covering the sides, front and back inner edges making it gleam, and orange strips graced the outer edges giving the board some color and style. Four wheels that blended into the board were on each corner and two long black boxes with metal, and orange lining stretched across the bottom of the board. Kevin and the others were at a loss of words. Eddward covered his mouth as he chuckled, "Would you like to see how it works?" Kevin shot up as he and Nat both shouted, "HELL YEAH!" The four rushed outside while Kevin gripped the board tightly.

Once outside the red head stopped to looked at the board, realizing he didn't known how the ride the damn thing. He shook the worry off, putting the device down on the sidewalk, and was about to place his foot on the board, but a smaller arm stopped him. "Wait! I insist on demonstrating how to work it. I don't want you to get hurt." Edd explained quickly removing his hands as Kevin looked at him with surprised eyes. "It's skateboard dweeb. I know how to ride a skateboard." He frowned at the genius. Eddward stood his ground, "Better safe the sorry Kevin." The jock sighed and stepped aside, "Fine. But you if bust your ass don't blame me." Edd nodded placing both his feet the board. "Kevin's right Double D. I mean, we don't want you to get hurt," Nazz said her face expressing uncertainty and worry.

Eddward gave a light chuckle, "It's quite alright Nazz. I've ridden many devices in my travels. This is most certainly no stranger to me." He pressed his foot on an orange button at the nose of the boards. The device came to life with a soft humming he placed his foot back on the grip tape and pressed deeper onto the sandy surface; the orange coloring began glow dimly. "It's pressure sensitive. The faster you want to go, the harder you press your feet down," He explained before taking off down the street.

The wind whipped around the three teens that watched wide eyes. They looked down the street no longer seeing Edd; seconds later he was passing them in lightning speed. He was crotched down as low as his knees could bend, putting majority of leg pressure on the sensory. When he circled back he was closer to the sidewalk and once he was inches from the three he quickly stood, grabbed the edge of the board and jumping up so the deck of the board was inches from the three observer's faces. With the amount of pressure put on the board the speed from the wheels gave him rapid boost of speed, making him shoot down the road again. He returned at a considerably slower pace and came to a controlled spin in order for him to stop.

He stepped off the board after turning it off, while straightening his hat. He blinked confusingly at the gawking teens. "Too much?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "D…d, d, Double D where'd you learn to do that?!" Nazz stuttered with wide eyes. "As I side Nazz I've ridden many devices. This, being my own creation, is no stranger to me." Eddward smiled proudly at his work, as he handed it to Kevin. "You… you made this?" Kevin said now looking at the board in his hands.

The genius nodded, "Took 4 years to construct and 1 year to perfect. It won't take long to master. Especially for you," He smiled at Kevin. Who blinked and looked into cyan blue eyes that made his face heat up. He glanced away trying to ignore how nice it felt to have the guy in front of him, trust him with his invention.

"Yo Double D," the four looked to see Eddy and slightly frantic looking Ed, walking up to them. "We woke up and you were gone. Lumpy here almost had a fuckin heart attack, thinking you lift us again." Eddy stated as Ed came rushing up hugging the smart Ed. "I thought the aliens took you again Double D!" Ed cried and Edd just smiled, wiggling one arm free to pat Ed's head. "There, there Ed. I simply went to give everyone in the Cal-de-sac their gifts. I didn't want to wake you two so I let you sleep." He explained to loveable oaf. He looked to Eddy, "Didn't you read the note I left you?" Eddy pulled it out of his pocket. "Yeah, but Mono brow thought it was a trick by the "aliens"." He rolled his eyes while Edd just shook his head.

"Well I'm quite alright Ed. Still here safe and sound. What do you say I make you something to eat to say sorry for making you worry?" He asked as the large teen put him down. "I'm hungry for Double D's cooking!" Ed replied happily. "I say we go out to eat. Save sockhead some food in his kitchen. He already made us breakfast." Eddy said glancing at the gift Kevin got. No one seemed to notice the eye contact the two shared. "Why thank you. That's very generous of you Eddy," Double D smiled. "Yeah, yeah I know a place in town so I'm drivin." He shouted and started walking away. Ed quickly followed as Double D said his goodbyes to Kevin, Nazz and Nat.

Seeing the three walk away Kevin couldn't take his eyes off the beanie wearing teen. He gripped the board tighter unintentionally, feeling a strange and intense discomfort that the other male was so easily taken away from him.

* * *

After dinner at a lovely diner Eddy took them to, Double D returned home for the evening. Upon taking a shower and dressing in some comfortable clothes his doorbell rang. He was drying his hair as he walked out the bathroom and downstairs. He answered the door to see Kevin. They shared quick eye contact, to the red simply staring at him with slightly wide eyes. He continued drying his hair and spoke, "Good evening Kevin." The larger teen in front of his was silent upon seeing the attire Edd wore. His hair was mesmerizing to Kevin.

Seeing as he'd never seen it and in such a delicate state, made the jock want to caress his fingers through it. The bit of water left on it dampened the collar of an orange long sleeve shirt that hugged his body perfectly. A pair of gray sweats that hung loosely on the boys thin hips, which gave the viewer a peak at fair skin. "Kevin? Is something wrong?" Edd asked slightly confused at the taller males spaced out expression. Kevin shook his regaining his composer, "Yeah I'm, I mean it's cool. Everything's fine... I just didn't get to thank you for the gift, and ya know showing me how it works." He stated rubbing the back of his neck and looking every which way. Edd smiled giving a breathy chuckle at the fumbling boy in front of him. "You're quite welcome Kevin. I'm glad you like it, but I do ask that you use it wisely and avoid taking it to school please." Edd's words were a request, but his tone sounded line an order.

The power in his voice didn't go ignored and quickly had Kevin's body heated. He pushed down the spike of heat and chuckled. "And have my douchbag friends mess it up? No way. That thing stays at with me, I promise," he smirked down at Double D. He covered his mouth as a giggle escaped his lips. "Good, I'm sure you'll have just as much fun with it as my friends and I did, when we traveled." Kevin's attention was peaked at the word friends. " So you met a lot people while gone huh?" Double D nodded, "The list is quite long surprisingly."

He stated this realizing just how many people he'd meet in the past five years. "Though I'm sure it's nothing compared your amount. Being the star quarterback, football team captain and two year running homecoming king of Peach creek High," Eddward smirked at Kevin's surprised face. He arched an eyebrow, "Have you been stalking me Double dweeb?" Double D laughed at the thought and explained, "No, Eddy and Ed have kept me well up to date about everyone from the Kanker sisters to Plank."

Kevin nodded understanding and was secretly happy that the dorks kept him in Edd's mind. "Well you've been around the world I'd like to see if your list can compare to mine," Kevin smirked. Edd crossed his arms leaning on the doorframe. "You mean surpass, Kevin" he correct with a smirk of his own. Kevin arched an eyebrow as his ego kicked in, he leaning in getting closer to the shorter teen's face. "That a challenge dweeb?" He smirked as Double D kept his head high to look the Jock in the eye. "I most certainly hope not, Kevin. Challenges are something I tent to excel at, among other things." The red head felt the spike returned and fought his body silently, to not attack the boys lips. Lucky Edd broke into laughter giving him a chance to get some distance between them, and laugh himself.

Eddward sighed out of the laughing fit, holding his waist and waving the other male away. "I'm very sorry for that." he laughed and Kevin just shook his head to get all the laughter out and calm himself down. "Hey its cool man. We can talk more about it at the party." Edd arched an eyebrow, "What party?" Kevin stared at him wearily for a moment and remembered the other boy didn't know. "Right! So. Nazz is having an End of Summer party at her house on Friday, we have it every time school starts. I guess when ya came by we sorta forget to tell ya before the dorks ran away with ya. It's a Cul-de-sac thing," he shrugged and Double D nodded. "Well I most certainly can't miss that." He smiled at Kevin, not catching the light blush that tinted the jock's cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head again avoiding eye contact, "Cool it starts at 8. So I guess I'll see ya there. Later." Kevin waved at the boy, walking backwards." "Goodnight Kevin," Edd smiled closing the door to his house.

* * *

**And All I must say is Yay Sassy Double D!**

**Thank you all who have Faved, Followed, Reviewed and Read.**

**Keep it up!**

**See you guys next update!**

**Agi out**


	6. Chapter 6: Something's Different

**Ok! So truth be told, this chapter was SO not supposed to be this long lol. But hey, it happens so here's chapter 6 I do hope you like and I had tons of fun writing it. Lol Double D is so much fun to write, but Kevin is just as fun and Nat and Nazz. And if ya can't tell from this chapter I may have a small love for fashion (just a tiny love) but it's well seen.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to **

**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Something's Different

The week came to a speedy end for the Cal-de-sac. Each day that went by was peaceful, much to Edd's liking. As Thursday came to a close the Ed's met to discuss the upcoming party, which the whole neighborhood was excited for. Even with the peaceful mornings and quite afternoons Edd could still feel a hint of excitement in the air. The feeling made his chest all fuzzy, and his legs slightly weak with joyful uncertainty. "So Double D you ready for the party tomorrow night?" Eddy asked slouching on Eddward's couch. "I suppose though, I'm not sure what attire would be appropriate for the occasion." Edd replied before taking a bite of his apple slice, dipped in caramel.

"Just wear what ya normal would to a house party sock head. It's not rocket science." Eddy shrugged. Double D chuckled, "On the contrary Eddy rocket science can be just as easy as fashion preparations. So, I find that analogy quite incompatible." He explained looking at his shorter friend. Eddy just shook his head and chuckled, "Same old Double D."

Ed made it known to the two that he had nothing fancy to wear to the party, seeing as he grew out of his party clothes from last year. Edd suggested they go the mall and both Eds agreed to take Ed's truck this time into the city. After a few hours of browsing, trying on clothes and eating the three friends took their leave. Double D was dropped off at home and upon walking into the door his phone rang. He answered smiling, "Hello Nazz, how can I help you?" "Wow how'd ya know it was me Double D?" the blonde asked knowing she got a new number long after he left peach creek. "Eddy gave it to me," He lied.

During the first three days of his return, the young genius hacked into the satellite system that surveyed Peach Creek and received all information on everyone from the city to the small town. He kept his own surveillance program hidden in the cracks if the satellite's system.

"Oh ok cool! Well I sorta need your help with a few things for the party tomorrow night. My parents are making a big deal out of inviting friends from school, and I didn't make enough sweets for the extra people that are coming. I know this is last minute, but I, like really need your help. You think you could give me hand?" Her words were fast and she was slightly out of breath by the end of the sentence, but Edd caught every word and smiled. "I'd love to help Nazz. Shall I come over in the morning? How does 9 o'clock sound?" He asked and her voice smiled, "Thank you so much dude. 9 sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow. Night!" Edd nodded, "Goodnight Nazz."

The next morning, Edd woke up early to take a shower and straighten up his house. He checked all surveillance systems around the town and his house. Seeing no signs of activity from the previous night he made breakfast and texted Ed, and Eddy informing them of his morning plans. Both replied saying they had plans to get ready for the night as well and they would meet at his house at 7:30.

* * *

He got to Nazz's house a few minutes early and knocked on the door. A bubbly blonde opened the door and smiled at the raven haired teen. "Early as usual Double D," Nazz smiled letting him inside. "Of course," Edd smirked removing his shoes. He noticed it the first time he entered the house, removing ones shoes before entering was common to the girl's house hold. "The others are in the kitchen looking for new recipes," She explained as he followed her to the kitchen. Entering the room his feet touched blue and white square marble floor. The walls were a solid white with a blue stripe going through the center. Walking inside Edd saw Jimmy, Sarah, and Johnny crowded around a computer trying to pick out sweet treats to cook. "Hey Double D! Pull up a chair," Johnny smiled being the first to notice him. "Good morning Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah," He nodded and smiled to them all. "Hi ya Double D!" Sarah waved and glared at the computer screen frustration. "Good morning Double D," Jimmy smiled sweetly at him.

Nazz walked up behind him and said, "If you'd like an apron there on the wall near the fridge." "Thank you," Edd said taking a black and orange apron off the wall and putting it on. He made his way to the others and hovered over Jimmy and Sarah while standing next to Johnny. "Sarah and I made plenty of back up snakes for the new guest last night," Jimmy explained. "Now we're looking for something sweet to make for the party," Sarah chimed in. The group of teens spent an hour or so finding recipes online and shooting ideas. Double D sighed remembering a past situation similar to this one.

He cleared his throat, "I may have a suggestion. Seeing as your dealing with teenagers, adults, and more than likely children. I believe a quicker solution to our problem would be a series of cakes, three or four to be exact. They're very easy to make and if we each do one then they shall be ready by the time of the party." He explained the recipe for "Candy Crunch Cheesecake", and sent Johnny and Nazz off to the store while he, Jimmy and Sarah prepped for their return.

Three hours of mixing, crunched up rainbow bites size cookies, cream cheese, lemon juice and whipped cream had all four covered in sugar and sticky candy. Nazz plopped her head on the counter exhausted. "I, Cannot, believe we did all that in time," she groaned. Johnny leaned on the counter in the center of the room next to Nazz. "You sure they'll be done in time Double D," He asked side glancing at the teen that just finished washing his hands. "If we only take them out by the time dessert is called than yes. Any time sooner and the pies may not harden completely."

"Don't question Double D Johnny, if there's one of the many things he knows it's cooking," Jimmy replied tiredly from across the room. Both he and Sarah were slouching on the couch half awake. This made them all laugh lightly, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Johnny stated standing up and walking to the door.

"Hey, Nazz its Kevin and Nathan," Johnny stated after opening the door. "Dude, what are you doing here?" Kevin asked with an arched eyebrow. "Helping Nazz prepare food for the party," He stated plopping on the couch next to Sarah and Jimmy. "What you guys were cooking at you didn't tell me?" Nat said dramatically walking in. He spotted Double D and gasped, "And you did it Double Delicious too?! Nazz you are so not my BFF anymore!" Nat whine cupping his face in shock.

Nazz just giggled at waved the boy off, while Double D finished cleaning the island countertop that she sat at. He wiped is hands and hung his apron back on the wall. "Afternoon, Nat I take it you like to cook?" He smiled leaning on back on the counter. "Nah, but I love to eat, and I'm an excellent taste tester. If I do say so myself," He smiled noting the sexual joke that he could've used. Eddward crossed his arms and smirked at the teal haired teen, "Ah! Then I'm quite certain that's why you weren't informed of our plans. There's a time and place for oral talents, unfortunately for you, your talents weren't needed."

Nat and Kevin stared surprised at the other male, while Nazz and Johnny laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day someone could shut up Nat," Johnny laughed hold a fist to his lips. "With sex joke no less," Nazz covered her mouth laughing as well. "Have I accomplished something worth celebrating," Eddward arched an eyebrow and pushed himself up off the counter. He placed the tips of his fingers to Nat's chin, and pushed it closed. He smirked again, "Flies may find a new home in there. Wouldn't want to miss up those tasting talents." He walked past the still shocked, silent teens and headed to the door.

As Nazz finally came down from her second laughing fit she looked at Double D and asked, "You leaving dude?" He nodded putting on his shoes, "As much as I'd like to stay, I still feel as if I've been soaked in a jar cotton candy. That being said I am in much need of a shower." Nazz nodded, "I hear ya dude. See ya at the party." Johnny stretched and stood himself, "Yeah I think I'm goanna head out too. Want me to take these two?" He motioned to a sleep Sarah and Jimmy. The blonde shook her head, "Their goanna help me set up later, let'em rest. See you guys tonight." "See you later," Johnny smiled following behind Edd as they both left the house.

Nat finally opened his mouth again and looked to the door. "I think I'm in love," He sighed. Kevin mushed his face out of the way to get in the kitchen. "Don't even think about it," He warned his best friend. "Hey if you don't make a move I will. You didn't tell me he had sexy side! You sure this the same guy you been telling me about for the past four years?" Nat asked sitting next to Nazz. Kevin poured himself a glass of water and took a few gulps. He paused at his friends words, thinking them over.

* * *

As afternoon turned to evening the End of Summer party finally began. Edd could hear the music booming from the house a few feet away from his own, while he locked down the house. His doorbell rang, as he finished rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, he walked down stairs. Upon answering the door he was greeted by Eddy dressed a gray blazer with, a red button down shirt. The undershirts collar was popped up and matched his clean pressed, black and red striped pants. The outfit was kept casual with black sneakers her wore.

"Yo sockhead you ready?" He asked pulling down his golden rimmed shades to look at Double D. The genius smirked at him with arched eyebrow. "Eddy it's nearly dark are shades really necessary?" He asked with a placed on his hip. "They bring the outfit together Double D," Eddy defended. Eddward rolled his eyes and shook his head, " Whatever you say Eddy."

"I look snazzy Double D!" Ed shouted happy arms spread to show off his outfit, that Edd constructed. Dressed in a dark green and black striped undershirt, with a loosely buttoned black collared vest over it. His pants were a faded, dingy, gray and ripped up at the pockets and left knee. The outfit was complete with a pair of steel toed, ankle boots, that zipped up with pockets on the back. Eddward nodded at the loveable oaf, "Yes you do Ed," he smiled proud of the outfit he picked out for his friend.

The three made their way to Nazz's house and Eddward rang the doorbell to the blonde's house, for the third time that week. The Eds were greeted with a smiling Nazz wearing the outfit Edd had given her. Eddy stared wide eyes and jaw dropped at the outfit on his childhood crush. The shorts fit perfectly on her hips and the shirt hugged her waist, emphasizing her hour glass body and chest. Edd pushed his friend's mouth up to close it, and smiled at Nazz. "Salutations Nazz I see you're enjoying my gift. It looks as breathtaking on you as I thought it would." He spoke while walking inside before his friends. The house was filled with teens, adults and children of the neighborhood.

"You were lying when you said weren't a fashion expert weren't you?" Nazz smirked at the genius. "Why I most certainly was not. I simply found the outfit to be more of your style," Double D replied with a sly smile of his own. She laughed, "Well you'd be right. I've been getting nothing but complements tonight, man. Even my parents thought it was cute, but still "proper". I mean who says that?" She asked arching an eyebrow at the male.

Double D chuckled, "I believe that is a suitable term to use. I thought it would be quite unfortunate if you weren't able to wear it, due to disapproval of your parents. However, I do recommend that if you wear it separately, you make sure the substitute attire is very fitting material." Nazz arched eyebrow at him, "Why?" He smiled sweetly, "The texture wouldn't match and therefor throw off the style of the outfit." She stared at the male in silence for a moment, than laugh slapping his shoulder. "You are a fashion fan!" She smiled and he simply laughed at her excitement. A loud crash was heard from living room, followed by a male voice shouting, "Oh shit!"

Nazz's father was heard in seconds, "If you punks break any of my things, not only will I make you pay for it, I'll have your sorry ass burning from three months of suicides, before and after practice!" Ed rushing into the living room to help his teammates shouting, "I Don't like Suicides Eddy! They make it hard to use the little Eds room!" Eddy frowned, "Why the hell are you tellin me? He ain't my coach!" The blonde's dad was heard again, "THAT GOES FOR ALL TEAMS!" Eddy's eyes widened being on the soccer team he knew his coach would follow that order. "Shit! Come on lumpy! Be back in a sec guys!" He shouted leaving, Nazz and Eddward covering their months to hide laughter.

After a while of laughing the two had calmed down, and decided to set out the pies. Nazz offered him something to drink and they soon found themselves in the mist of conversation. "Those pie you thought of turn out great!" Nazz complement and Edd nodded, "I noticed, Johnny and his father have been eying them since we put them out".

Kevin came rushing into the kitchen slightly out of breath. "I finally got_ away," he said breathless leaning on the wall. Nat fallowed him shortly laughing his ass off. "Wow, Mr. Popular has finally returned. Well your too late Double D has quickly taken your place," Nazz said smiling with her nose in the air. "Like_ Hell_ he_ did_" Kevin replied in huffs. Nazz waved him off saying, "Threaten after you catch your breath babe." Edd smiled at them with an arched eyebrow, "What were you running from," He asked. "Fuckin_ teammates_ and cheerleaders," He said finally catching his breath better. "Yeah school hasn't even started and their already kissing his ass," Nat snickered earning a shove from the red head. "Well, I'm glad you weren't harmed in the praising of your social status," Eddward smiled offering him a cup of water.

Kevin took it and gulped it down, quickly thanking him. "Your dad's doing it too," Nat stated looking at Nazz. "He bitched at everyone but Kev, and myself," He bowed smiling. "Why weren't you busted," Nazz asked crossing her arms. "See I was too busy admiring all the lovely ass of the neighborhood," Nat shrugged and Nazz just laughed shaking her head. "And speaking as ass admiring, I must say Double D you are looking extra delicious this evening." Nat stood a few inches from Eddward, while the male simply rolled his eyes and smirked.

A strong hand was felt of top of Nat's head, the grip was tight. "The guys aren't the only ass kissers I've seen tonight," Kevin grumbled pulling Nat back and out of the way. He took a seat between Nazz and Edd. "Oh come on you gotta admit he's looking pretty hot, Nazz back me up here," Nat chortled leaning on the counter beside Nazz. The blonde gave him side glance, giggling, "I gotta admit Double D you left and came back ten times more amazing! I mean you were always pretty amazing with your brain, but now your social skills are like way different. You even dress different," She noted pointing to his current outfit.

Eddward wore a purple elbow length shirt, which hugged his body, under a black and white striped dress shirt. The sleeves to the shirt were rolled up a few inches past his elbow. His pants were skinny jean with patches of purple leather, going down each side. The outfit ending at a pair of black high tops boots, bent back and laced together. Kevin observed Edd from a side glance, appearing as if he had no real interest. He wouldn't say it out loud, but the dork did look pretty hot.

He quickly glanced away as Double D's eye almost met his. "I don't see much of a change. Still the same Double Dweeb from middle school," Kevin grumbled finishing off his water. The raven haired teen chuckled, "Thank you. I do suppose I've changed a bit, though I'll always enjoy dressing for success, they can become rather constricting. However, I must agree with Kevin, I haven't changed much in my time away." Nazz arched an eyebrow at the male, "I don't know man you seem pretty different to me." Nat smirked, "I like different." "I'm sure you do," Eddward laughed. The moment was soon interrupted by a ringing sound. Edd glanced at his pocket and pulled out his phone. He stood up and nodded to his friends, "If you'll excuse me," and headed out the door.

* * *

Kevin and the others watched him leave, in silence. Nazz and Nat shared a glance and looked at the back of Kevin's head, as the red head looked at the boy go. Nat gave a long drown out sigh, making Kevin's head snap back towards them and act as if he'd done nothing. "So are gonna stare longingly at him from afar forever or can I be his prince charming and kiss him?" Nat looked at him questioningly. Kevin frowned and smacked his teeth, "Shut it Goldberg." He turned away from the two leaning his head into the palm of his hand.

Nat shrugged and smiled, "I'm gonna take that as a yes." He gave Kevin a large grin walking away into living room. Nazz stood and swayed over to her best friend. "Ya know he's right, right?" She chimed, but the red head didn't respond. She smoothly locked their arms together and leaning into his face smiling eagerly. "Go talk to him!" She encouraged, Kevin sighed and dropped his tough guy wall. "What am I supposed to say?! Hey Dork, I've had the hots for you since ya left. I know I use to bully you and shit, but we look past that right? Let's fuck!" He looked at her after ranting, only to see her giving him the "really?" look.

He frowned, "No," and turned back to look into the dancing bodies in the living room. Nazz sighed and rubbed his arm soothingly, "You felt guilty for two years about never telling him your feelings. And now that he's finally back you've got a chance to act on them"! "I also spent the last three years getting over those feelings. You think because he came back, and if I tell him means it's gonna just work out?!" Kevin retorted looking at the blonde. "Besides, I've had relationships, to know that I'm over him. Plenty that the dork probably wouldn't even compare too," He stated with false pride.

Nazz scoffed and crossed her arms, "Kev you've had back up bitches. To which none could compare to what you apparently want with Double D. Seeing as your still single". "I'm dating Kristy!" He retorted, she frowned. "The same Kristy you haven't talk to all summer?" This silenced the red head into submission. He sighed, "What if he leaves again"? He noted and Nazz was silent.

She looked at him with caring eyes, than gave a sad smile and ruffled his hat. "Good question Kev. What if he never comes back? You'll have missed out two chance to possible tell him how you feel." She spoke those words softly before walking away to the party.

Kevin Barr was many things, an excellent football player, a lady and man killer (especially in bed), and a loyal friend, when you earned his friendship. But he was also not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Double D was back and gods only knows for how long, he wasn't about to miss this chance asking "what if?" He knew how that felt already and knew the fear of rejection wasn't worth going back to it. Standing up Kevin straightened his blazer hoodie and red hat; he threw his plastic cup and away and made his way outside. When he opened the door and walked out he didn't notice the teal haired boy standing beside the door smiling knowingly.

The air outside was warm, but a light breeze help cool all those who walked the streets. The Cal-de-sac was pretty dead minus the house behind him he looked around the lawn to seeing almost no one, but spotted the patch of purple that was Eddward's jeans. He was standing across the street on the side walk, away from all the noise. He was holding the phone with one hand, and crossed his other arm around his body. Kevin stayed quiet as to not disturb the boy's conversation, unable to hear it.

"I can't give you permission to do that sir. You're asking me to possible blow my cover and endanger the innocent lives of my home!" Eddward whispered harshly into the phone. Kevin arched an eyebrow at Double D's frustrated sigh. Edd held the brim of his nose and closed his eyes tight, "….Yes sir. I know sir. Yes, yes, I'll see what I can do." He groaned, "Thank you sir," and hung the phone up. Upon doing so he heard the sound of a figure behind him. Not turning around he pulled his right arm across his body, and grabbed the figure's arm, yanking him forward. He used his left arm to grab the taller person's left arm and push it behind his back. Kicking the back of his legs, put the possible attacker on his knees. To determine they stayed that way Eddward jabbed the index finger and thumb of his right hand between the persons neck.

This put compression on the pressure points and kept the body steal until Double D's release. "Ah! Dude, dude, Dude!? The fuck are you doing?!" The figure shouted in pain. Eddward blinked in confusion seeing the red hair of Kevin. He immediately released the teen, who got up in a fluster. "Kevin? I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know that was you." Eddward stated in concern, worried he may have scared the teen or worse angered him. Kevin stood up, grabbing his hat and rubbing the back of his neck.

He glared at Double D, who stared with weary and worried eyes. He winced at the leftover pain in his body, and looked at his hand to see if there was any real damage. "It's fine… You aren't harmed I assure you," Eddward spoke up. His voice was still weary, but his eyes now expressed honesty and truth. "When the hell did you learn to do that," Kevin asked rubbing the back of his neck again, before putting on his hat. "Oh, just something a few self-defense classes taught me. Mother and father made it a point to make sure I could stay protected during our travels even when alone." Eddward shrugged the words off, feeling as if part of his statement was a lie.

Truth be told the teen new up twenty different mix martial arts, but most were too deadly to use on anyone that he wasn't going to kill or incarcerate. "Well remind me to not get on your bad side, or ever surprise you again," The red head chuckled. Eddward chuckled himself waving his finger, "Ah I assure you I'm only allowed to use them when they are need most. I'm still no stranger to running when fighting can be avoided." Kevin laughed shaking his head, "Same old Double dork," Eddward gave a soft laugh at the much missed nickname. Silence consume their surrounded as Kevin searched for the words to say to the genius. However Edd beat him to the punch, "I do hope me leaving didn't cause any disturbance in the festivities." It took a moment for the words to process to Kevin as he blinked at the shorter male. "What? Oh no! I mean, nah we were just… ya know. Well Nazz and I were… worried something might have happened. You looked kinda pissed when I walked out here and I just came to_" He cleared his throat. "Ya know check on you. So is everything… cool?" He asked looked up and down.

The words made the raven haired boy remember the orders he was just given and held in his urge to curse. He simply gave a soft, flustered sigh and a smile. "Yes, everything is fine. I've just got something extra to take care of, is all," Eddward stated rolling his eyes and shrugged. "Ah I get it. That your dad you were talking too?" Kevin asked bluntly, Eddward chuckled, "More like an uncle, really." Kevin took note of the awkward way Double D replied, unfortunately his own reply did not help to ease the uncomfortable mode. "Hmm cool, I guess… well you… uh wanna head back in? The parties just getting good, and beside we still gotta have our friendship list challenge." Eddward sighed once again, "I would love too, but I'm afraid my "uncles" instructions cannot wait. I'll have to head home early, much to my dismay. But please tell Nazz I truly did enjoy her and Nat's company and if it's not too much to ask please inform Ed and Eddy of my current conditions and reasoning behind my leaving." He requested with a smile. Kevin did well to hide the disappointment on his face, but not in his voice. "Uhm sure. Yeah I can do that. Nazz isn't gonna be happy, but I'll break the news to her," He chuckled, Edd did the same covering his mouth lightly. "Thank you," He nodded and Kevin returned the gesture, "I guess I'll see ya around dork." He began to make his way back to party and Double D headed home.

The genius stopped and glanced at the red head, seeing his posture from behind made the male smile. "Oh and Kevin I'd still like to have our little friendship tally. Would it be rude to reschedule?" He asked kindly now turning back to face the other male. Kevin was surprised and secretly overjoyed to say the least that; Edd remember and still wanted to the hang out with him. He was at a loss of words for a moment, and began strutting a reply with a dumb smile. "Yeah. I mean, yeah sure we can still do that. I don't mind," He shrugged putting his hands in his pocket. Edd smiled, "Excellent. I look forward to beating you." Kevin smirked with a cocky smile, "Ya know that smart ass mouth is gonna get you in trouble dweeb," He warned and Edd laughed. "Your words ring truth. But I'd still like to have it, name the time and place I'll be sure to be there," He smirked.

Kevin nodded with a smile, "You got it dork." "Lovely, goodnight Kevin. Do enjoy the party and please do well to get home safely." Eddward waved taking his leave to his house. "Night dork," Kevin waved calmly watching him go. Once the teen was back in his house the red head smiled luckily to himself and headed back to the party.

* * *

**So what ya think? Interested in the phone call? Yeah me too lol! Ah awkward Kevin is the cutest and I think I'm starting to fall in love with Johnny, not sure why but he seems to be playing an actual role in the story unlike so many others I've read. **

**But enough of my rambling tell me what YOU think! **

**Did you like it? Did ya love it? What was your favorite scene? What do you wanna see next? What do you think will happen next? You got ideas, opinions and a question? I wanna hear them! **

**Also side note NEXT CHAPTER will introduce the one and only KANKERS! Yay see you guys next update Later! **

**Review and read on**

**Agi out**


	7. Chapter 7:Cracking Codes and Kankers

Chapter 7: Cracking Codes and Kankers

Eddward woke the last Monday of summer, less rested then his past weeks at home. The mission given to him earlier that weekend, began to take up the free time he once had. Thankfully, all that stress would end today, for all his work would now be passed on to a new agent worker. The early raiser woke with the sun and got ready for the day. He took a shower and instead of eating breakfast, grabbed his laptop and headed out into the morning air. He made his way into the city from the Peach creek bus line and enjoyed his stroll to a café he was scheduled to meet the exchanger.

Walking into the café he scanned the area and easily pointed out the person he was meant to meet. Her red hair stuck out like a sore thumb, even under the bowler hat she wore. Her chocolate colored skin played nicely off the hair and red and black pencil dress she wore. Her shades covered her eyes as she sipped on the cup of coffee in front of her. Double D smiled at the face that kept him company all those years away from home.

He sat down in front of her without a word, as she put the cup down. "Long time no see huh Vincent," She smiled lacing her fingers together to rest her chin on them. "Scarlet, it's only been a few months," Edd chuckled. "True but every day with those idiots seems like a decade to me. I miss having intelligent conversations with someone," She groaned. "Come now you and Nitsuj have plenty of intelligent conversations," Eddward smirked. She frowned and blushed ever so lightly, "Someone I can talk to and it not lead to sex."

He laughed pulling out his computer and began setting it up. "Well I'm sorry for the lack of rejuvenating conversation, but I'm sure it's not all bad," Eddward smiled sweetly at the girl. She sighed, "You are correct, I suppose. Commander has made me in charge of all the work you left behind. Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to know that I'm trusted enough now, to be allowed such a privilege. You being my mentor and all," She smiled sheepishly at the male. "And I must say that I couldn't be more proud of you. If there is anyone I'd leave me work to it would be you. Thank you for taking on my burden Scarlet, you are a true friend," Eddward gave her a genuine smile, which she returned. "Thank you. Now! Enough of this emotional crap let's get down to work." She said taking of her shades, clapping her hands and looking at the computer screen.

She was silent as her eyes scanned the screen of black and green, and no one but Eddward noticed the flash of color change that occurred in her eyes. What was once a deep shade of golden, now turned into bright green irises, and jet black pupils, which were very similar to screen before her. Scarlet's eyes scanned at lighting speed as she processed the information in seconds. She pulled out the jump drive that was placed in the computer. The device immediately absorbed into the palm of her hand. Unseen under the long sleeves of the dress a glowing green line surge up her arm to the side of her neck and faded into the back of her neck. "Information Processed and received. Deleted all data." She spoke placing her finger tips on the computer keyboard.

A few seconds later she blinked and her eyes were back to normal. "Well that's done. You might wanna scrap this laptop its down for the count," She noted and Edd closed it. "How do you feel?" He asked more concerned of her health than the device.

She stared in confusion for a moment then rolled her eyes. "You sound like Nitsuj. I'm fine processing information from digital things is way less exhausting than processing supers abilities. Plus I've gotten better at controlling my information intake, powers and programs alike." She smiled and Edd nodded, understanding. "Well I should head out. That information isn't gonna protect itself. Also, good one pulling me out of the hat with the boss's orders. He was insane to ask you to do this. After what they did to me, he's putting you in the line of danger; when he's supposed to be keeping you safe here." She growled.

He placed a reassuring hand on her should to calm her. "The commander can be a bit blinded, by his work. I agree his actions are of poor judgment. This may even cause problems for not only the agency, but myself and my home." He stated looking out the window. "So you agree that this plan of his is insane and stupid. Good I'm not the only one," She grumbled crossing her arms and legs, leaning back in the chair. Double D chuckled, "Yes, I most certainly do. That being said I need you to keep that information under wraps. If he requests any form of it you deny its existence and store it away." He ordered and she nodded, "Already done."

"The information from the C.C.C, isn't that one of the groups that's after you?" Scarlet asked with an arched eyebrow. He nodded and quickly noted the hint of fear shown on her face. Scarlet was once a subject of the C.C.C "Capture. Contain. Control." An agency similar to the one the two teens work for only they imprison special beings, and use them as war machines. They control their prisoners, molding them into the perfect construction of weapons and sale them off to binders from all over the world. Scarlet was once one of those captives, so it didn't surprise Edd that she was quick to jump on board to help him contain the information he gathered. Unfortunately the raven haired teen knew very well his efforts may still be in vain.

Nevertheless, he was willing to holdout, until he discovered what his commander was up too, and make sure his home was safe from it. She placed her hand on top of his and looked him in the eye, "Promise me you'll be safe. If anything happens, you know we got your back. Regardless of what the boss says." Eddward nodded confident in her words. The two stood and made their way to the exit. He held the door open for her as she walked out. She giggled, "A gentlemen as always." "But of course, my mother raised me to be so," He smiled, walking outside with her.

Seconds later he felt the girls small arms wrap around his neck. Upon doing so she whispered something into his ear and a small spark of electricity, tickled his lobe. He hugged her back on instinct, "Thank you so much for your help, my dear. I am truly grateful," he smiled into her short, red hair.

She pulled away and placed her feet back on the ground. Scarlet smiled up at him, "Hey what are friends for. If not for you and Nitsuj I wouldn't be here. So call it pay back for all those years of trying to keep you away from my cell." He laughed and she smiled one more time, putting on her shades. "I'll keep in touch. See ya around Vincent," She winked and made her way down the side walk. Edd smiled sadly watching her go, he truly wished for a day when his two favorite worlds could collide, but sadly knew it was best for that day to never come.

Once she was out of sight he sighed leaning on the glass window of the shop. As much as he wished it so, his work was not done, he closed his eyes and mentally reviewed the new information Scarlet had giving him at his request. There was some personal information he had to get from Peach Creek himself and knew tonight would be the best night to get it.

* * *

Edd spent the remainder of the day in company of Ed and Eddy gathering school supplies and making planes to go the movies on the weekend. Strangely enough whenever he was with the two he felt as if he was a normal teenager, with a normal life. But as night fell upon the city of Peach Creek, Eddward Vincent knew that normal was a mere dream of the past.

Covering his black hair with a solid black hoodie, Edd placed his combat boots on, and exited his house out the back door. He didn't need the eyes or ears of neighbors knowing of his movements. Even though it was late at night, the young agent didn't approve of taking chances.

Walking into the city he made his way to the allies of the "Peach Creek back streets". Paved with bars, strip clubs, ladies of the night and drug dealers alike, Double D found himself among a society most people would avoid. But Double D was not like most people. He knew the area, from his past and from research he'd done in the present. When they were younger the Eds found themselves in the back allies of their town after a nasty run in with a few gangsters Eddy ran his mouth off too. Luckily no one was harmed, but Eddward avoid the two males for at least week, upset that their incompetence got them in such a situation.

But tonight was business of his own, that being said he kept his calm upon walking into the club slash bar. It was easy for him to slip past the guard with all the people and make his way to bar. He took a seat on the side of the rounding tablet and lifted a finger calling over the bar tender. She wore a black halter top that squeezed her waste and pushed up her boobs, a pair of leather skinny jean and black, and silver studded wedges. The polka doted bracelets sealed the deal for Edd, when he saw red her curly hair. "What can I get ya, sweetie?" she shouted over the loud blaring music and talking. He couldn't help but notice, her voice was still thick and rich as the last time he'd heard it. Lee truly did look like a women, for her age.

Ed held his smirk and handed her a slip of paper, she took it swiftly and read it discreetly. She slid it back to him and waved down a guard in the far left corner of the club. The guard nodded and headed upstairs. She looked back to Edd and said, "He'll be with ya in a sec. So your one if his runners?" she asked knowing she wasn't supposed to, but didn't care.

Edd chuckled, "I'd have to say he is more like mine." Lee arched an eyebrow at the familiar stranger. "You're like half his size. A shrimp like you ordering him around? I'll believe it when I see it," She scoff handing Edd a glass of water. Edd held up his hand in protest," I didn't_" Lee cut him off, "It's on the house. For given me something laugh at." She smirked and a soft grin formed on his face.

He took the cup and took a small sniff to make sure the substance wasn't drugged. When it was determined clean he enjoyed the refreshing liquid. "You look hella familiar," she said trying to get a good look at his face.

Double D smiled, "I assure I don't think we've meet, but I must say you remind me of someone I once knew as well."

She pointed at him, "See even from the way you talk. You remind of me a guy my sister use to love. Heck I think all three of us sorta crushed on him, but my sister claimed him on sight. I had his best friend, and our little sister got the loveable giant that kept them together." She chuckled.

Edd frowned weakly at the sad smile on her face. After a deep sigh she ruffed her curly afro and looked back at him. "Sorry. It's just nice to remember the times when our shitty lives weren't so shitty." Eddward had to fight everything in his being to not reveal himself and comfort the girl. He slowly began to place his hand on hers, when a loud voice interrupted their moment.

"Lee! I pay ya to sale drink to customers not talk to money grubby street rats!" A voice that could best be described as uncultured rang through Edd's ears. He turned and glared to see a familiar face from his past that left a disgusting taste in his mouth. The man stood, on the club balcony near the VIP section of the club. Eddward placed his hand on Lee's, making her look back at him. He smiled under his hood, "Thank you." He stated, as the manger left. She returned his smile and got back work and he stood following a guard that came to escort him.

They made it to the second floor, down a metal plate's hall with blue lights shining from the ceiling. They stopped at an elevator, and going up he found himself entering a hall way paved with a red carpet, while the walls had giant gold plated stars lined up in a row. The guard stopped at a black white door with gold trimming and "Boss" etched in gold on the door. The guard knocked on the door and was met with a short silence. A beautiful woman opened the door, and escorted Edd inside the large pimped out room. The floor was square with a cheetah print base and thick black outer line, going around the room. The walls were covered in fake versions of famous painting, women and pictures of the manger with somewhat famous people.

The man in question turned around in the large red chair at his mahogany brown desk and smiled at Edd. "So you're my new intel guy hmm? A little small, but I guess for a kid who sits in front of a computer all day can't, really do shit about getting his weight up. "He chuckled and Edd just rolled his eyes. "Do you have the information I requested?" he asked bluntly. "Oh come on now! Is that anyway to talk to your employer?" The man gave a wicked grin, attempting to scare the teen. "Need I clarify that you are not my employer? We are merely making a transactions. In which so, we both will benefit, now if you would please re frame from wasting my time. I'd like to finish this and be on my way." Edd explained annoyance clear in his voice.

The manger stared wide eyes for a second, before bursting out into the laughter, the other females in his room did the same. "GET A LOAD OF THIS GUY! A snappy little brat..." He chuckled rubbing his go-t, looking over Double D. "You remind me of a little twerp I use ta know. He hung out with my shitty little brother. The fishbone was too smart for his own good, but I beat the brains out of him and my poor excuse for a brother, along with his other dumbass friends." he laughed himself into a small coughing fit.

He lit a cigar and sighed the smoke into the office air. "You got relatives?" He asked nodded up at him. Edd wrinkled his nose at the awful smell than cleared his throat, "No." "Than ya don't what it's like to have to deal with the little fuckers. Lucky that time is behind and all I gotta worry about is getting my bitches and making money." He said with a wicked chuckle. "Speaking of money, you got mine punk?" He asked threateningly. Edd removed the stack of 100s from his pocket. "As we discussed, my information on the underground transactions, groups and movements. And you receive your payment," Edd spoke coldly to the man.

His patients was truly being tested with this man, whom he despised to possibly no end. The club manger relaxed and reclined back in his chair, "How about you give me my money, and I let you walk out with that pretty little face of yours, unharmed?" He gave the raven haired teen a gold toothy grin. Edd sighed and rubbed the brim of his nose. "My patients is running low. If you do not wish to cooperate, than I well take me business elsewhere," He stated annoyance clearly in his voice. The manger stamped his fingers and two guards stood in front of Edd. "That wasn't a request boy" the manger growled. Eddward lifted his hand to the guards and spoke, "Be steal and step aside."

On command the guards did as told. It felt as if everything in the room began to move in slow motion. "What hell are you idiots doing?! Wha_ what the fuck did you do?" Their boss shouted registering the strange situation quickly, he glared at Edd. He slowly began to reach for the golden gun hidden under his desk top. Edd was calm and placed a pair of latex gloves on, as he walked up to the poor excuse of a man. He leaned in over his desk and spoke clear and crisp.

"Let us try this again. Hands on your desk, flat. Body straight," he gripped the jawline of the man's face, who followed his command, and leaning so they were inches away from each other. "You will give me the information I have requested, without hesitation. I will pay you as we arranged. You will not remember this moment nor will anyone in this room. And from this moment on you will treat all of your employees with the utmost respect. Nod your head to approve of these orders," He glared and the man did and his face was released.

Double D stuffed the roll of cash in the club owner's mouth and got the hard drive he was promised. Before leaving he checked the device and made his way to the door, while taking off his gloves. He stopped in the doorway and glanced back at the shocked face of Eddy's older brother. "And be sure to clean out the filthy mouth of yours with soap and water. Words make the man, and I refuse to do business with pig". He grumbled the last part and made his way out the room. Before leaving the club he left Lee a tip for the kind customer service and a smile. Watching him go she chuckled, "Well I'll be damned." While cleaning a glass, she smiled shaking her head.

* * *

Double D felt a rush of relief, exiting the muggy club and into the fresh air. He began to make his way home when a sound caught his attention. The sound of a girl struggling and shouting from multiple men. He fallowed the sound leading him to an ally way a few blocks away from the Peachcreek art district. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" the girl spat struggling to get away from the four guys surrounding her. "Nah, nah princess! You think you can just roll up in hear and tag our territory!" a male shouted yanking her blue hair.

She winced but didn't scream. "You call that shit on the wall a tag?" She scoffed with her busted lip. "Sorry to break it to ya, but that crap isn't even fit to called a tag. You should be thanking me, I made your shit art." She laughed only to receive another punch in the face. The beating was about to get worse when someone shouted, "Officers' their over here!" "Shit!" One of the males shouted. The four guys threw the blue haired girl into the wall rushing out of the ally. She winced in pain getting to her knees to pick up the spray paint that spilled from her army green messenger bag. As she tried to hurry to pick the last can, it rolled away stopping at the toe of a pair if combat boot.

She looked up seeing the hooded figure that called the cops. As he reached to pick up the can she swiftly went in for sweep kick. The figure's first foot avoided the attack while spreading his legs out, his second foot caught hers. Locking her ankle between his legs he went down to pick up the paint once again, in return she twisted her leg, while steal in his lose grasp and used her free leg to kick up, aiming for his face.

He caught it and backed away dropping her leg. This made her lose her leverage and caused her to fall to the ground. He picked up the blue can and asked, "If you have the ability of self-defense why not use it?" She shot to her feet "Cause those bastards outnumbered me!" She growled and went in for a face punch. He knocked it away from his face, with the spray paint.

Edd caught her fist and knew she would lock her free hand onto the bottom half. While his gripped the cap, he twisted his arm in turn twisting hers along with her body. Bending that arm into her back he did a similar move to her legs as he did to Kevin and she dropped to her knees. He dropped with her crossing his legs. He kept her arms locked and back towards him. "Let go you prick!" She hissed struggling for freedom. "I assure you I don't want any trouble." The girl struggled and strained more, but his grip was firm, "You made trouble when you called the cops!" She hissed, he merely chuckled, "Rest assured there are no such apprehenders coming. If that were so I too would be in quite a predicament." Her struggling calmed for a moment, taking in his words. "You mean you didn't call the cops?" She arched an eyebrow trying to look back at him. "No, it was but a mere trick to get those ruffians away from you," He explained. She scoffed, "Oh a hero. Great! So what do you want in return? Money? A blow job? Or something else, disgusting you pervert?" She spat and he frowned shock and appalled by such a theory.

"I want no such thing! I was simply helping someone in need of assistance. It's referred to as being humane, to some or a concerned civilian to others." He exclaimed defending himself and his tested skills as a gentlemen. She scoffed, "You sound like a guy I knew when I was just a brat." "And your art reminds me of a girl I once knew in my childhood. She was a bit of a hassle when we were younger. Her and her sister were always trouble for my companions and I. They always forced their romantic affections on us, much our dismay. However, the girl that fancied me had an artistic talent like no other I'd ever seen. The ability to create art with just about anything. She never displayed the talent to anyone, and I happened to see it by mistake. But what a wondrous accident it was. Only I knew of this talent and was honored she trusted me with it. Although it's not in the most mannerly fashion, I'm quite proud to see her beauty finally on the streets." He smiled at her silence, knowing the realization of his words finally kicked it.

Her eyes began to water she stared wide eyes at the wall. Her words came out as a soft whisper, "Double D"? He gave a weak smile and asked, "Does that imply that I can release you without your attempts to kick my face?"

She nodded silently, still in shock and he released his grip. But was quickly pulled into her as she wrapped her arms his waste a buried her face into chest. He was only 2 inches taller and could easily rest his cheek on her blue hair. She pushed him away, her make up running from angry tears. "YOU JERK! Where did you go?! Why didn't you call? Or, or write!? Or text!? Best friends don't do that! " She exclaimed jabbing her finger into his shoulder. Eddward gave her a sad smiling, knowing this lecture was all too true. And guilt washed over him for all those years, because of what he'd done to the girl. Marie tried to maintain an angry facade, but it was easily broken, by the boy's guilty expression, she found herself hugging his again.

He chuckled gentle rubbing the back of her head. "It's been a while has it not Marie? I'm truly sorry for leaving you, without notice. Due to certain circumstances I was only able to really contact Ed and Eddy." She squeezed him tighter, "I missed you. I missed you leaving, and I didn't even know you were coming back…" She was trembling and Edd tightened his grip to hug her pain away. "I missed you as well. I do hope you can forgive me," he asked looking at her from a side glance. She sniffled and pulled away, "Yeah, I guess… But only if you come to dinner with me at May's diner," Smirked Marie pointing a black painted finger at him. He chuckled, "I don't see why not."

"Good," She stated and swung her bag around her shoulder. "Cause I was gonna kick your ass if you said no," She chuckled, wiping her face with the sleeve of her halter leather jacket, and started out of the ally. Eddward picked up the spray paint they fought over. Placing it in his hoodie he smiled walking up beside her, "I believe breakfast would be the proper term to use for the current time." Marie laughed "Shut up Double D," shoving the boy as they walked down the alley way into the rising sun.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOO? What ya think? I know May wasn't introduced and that is only because I just LOVED the way the meeting between Marie and Edd ended. Lol Also she got an honorable mention so, she'll show up in next chapter promise lol. Anyway you guys Eddy's brothers?! He's gonna show up again later like that ass whole he is and mess shit up. **

**But that's than this is now! Tell me what you thought!**

**Review and Read on my friends! **

**Agi out!**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day of Normalcy

**Chapter 8 is now done. Although I didn't really end it on where I wanted to, I am glad on how it ended. I hope you guys like it. Let's call it a little intro to the first bit of drama in Peach Creek. **

**Now don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Review and read on!**

**Agi out!**

Chapter 8: First Day of Normalcy

The sound of a doorbell rang loud and clear through the city diner as Edd and Marie walked in. They were greeted by a heavy set man with a smile. "Marie! You're up early, and with a friend! What's the occasion? Go out last night?" He asked with teasing eyebrows. "No Chef, I was out painting the streets, my usual colors, and picked up a long lost friend along the way," She motioned to Double D who smiled and waved. "Ah! Now you know May, may's gonna have you head when she finds out"! He scolded with a smile.

Marie waved him off, "Not if she doesn't find ou_" She was interrupted by a blonde haired girl rushing through the kitchen doors with a tray full of food shouting, "Find out what?" "Nothing!" Marie quickly denied and got her sisters attention. "Oh Marie! You're early, you opening up the shop today?" May asked placing food on the table full of customers. "Nah May, I'm off today remember," She reminded her reluctantly. "Oh than_" She was silent and looked at her older sister with an unreadable face, which slowly turning into a small scowl. Marie rolled her eyes, "Don't start May_" She pointed her finger at her little sister. "Marie, you know Lee doesn't like you painting in the back creeks," The blonde scolded. "Oh please, that place could use a little sprucing up. God knows Eddy's douchbag of a brother ain't helpin!" She defended dropping back in a chair at a random table.

She crossed her arms looking up at her sister as she placed two hot cups of coffee on their table. "Besides it's scarin all the customers away from the art district, and it's messing with my clientele at the tat shop! I keep getting wanna be thugs, and stupid hookers. And it's just art! It's not hurting anybody!" She exclaimed. May laid down their menus and frowned at her sister with her hand on her hip. "It's hurting you. I see that busted lip," she pointed out handing her a bag of ice. "…I…" Marie snatched the bag of ice and slouched back in the chair, placing it on her bottom lip. "Double D back me up here," She asked looking at the male. "You did get hurt…" He simply stated with his eyes closed, taking a sip of his coffee.

He tuned out the laughter from the chef and arguing from the sisters, enjoying his beverage.

May gasped at the name and eyes widened at the sight of Eddward. He had taken his hood off putting his now fluffy hair on display. "Oh my gosh! Double D!? I hardly recognized you! When did you get back in town?" She smiled hugging the boy. As contact was made he sat wide eyed and arms up in surprise. "I…..uh," he hesitated, but hugged her back and found comfort with her. "I returned exactly 3 weeks ago," He explained after they separated. "Oh that's great! I'm sure Ed and Eddy are jumping off the walls since you got back," May laughed. "That analogy is not to for off from reality. They even came to my house two days after I got back to have Together Breakfast," Edd explained chuckled at the memory. "Who came up with that idea?" Marie asked looking at her menu. "Let me guess," May smiled leaning on the chair her sister sat in. They were all silent for a second, then spoke in unison, "Ed." The three teens broke into laughter, at how well they knew loveable oaf.

Chef rang the bell for a completed order and laughed, "I like it. Sound like a good breakfast order, for kids." May went to pick up the food while laughing. "I'd consult with him before claiming the title," Edd chuckled. "Yeah it could be one of Lumpy's best ideas yet." Marie covered her mouths, giggling.

After the commotion came to an end, Double and Marie ordered breakfast. "So you're telling me you've been here for three weeks and you didn't think to tell me?!" Marie pouted. Edd sighed with a smile at his friend, "For the tenth time Marie, I am truly, truly sorry. I've been quite busy with settling back in, and dealing with Ed, and Eddy; a lot of my time has been taken from me. But, if words will not suffice I have brought you and sisters back a gift from my travels." He nodded to her, knowing quite well how she felt about gifts.

And just as he suspected, the blue haired girl's face was a glow. "What you get me?" She asked eagerly. He held up his finger waving it, "You'll find out tomorrow. Which I do hope to see you back here, with your sisters." He smirked and stood. "After all you've done to me… you're gonna make me wait!? Oh how cruel you can be to a women's heart Double D!" She said dramatically fanning her face. "A lass a women's heart is far too strong to break. You of all people should know that my dear. But I must ask if you're still attending acting class's, because that performance was a flat." He eyed her with a smirk .

Marie couldn't hold her laughter. "Get outta here sockhead!" She laughed pulling his hood over his head and face. "So I take that as a no than?" He laughed as she pushed him out. "Out," She exclaimed pushing him out the door. "Go get some sleep. You look beat," She smiled leaning in the door frame. "Sleep is needed indeed," He bowed to her smiling. "Yeah, yeah," Marie smiled rolling her eyes. "See ya later Double D!" May waved popping out from behind her sister. He waved at them both before heading back to his house to shower and sleep.

* * *

The last week of summer went by far faster than any of teens expected. But much to most of their dismay school was to begin tomorrow in Peach Creek. Double D spent the rest of his weak researching the information he received from the cities underground Intel, and catching up with Marie. As Sunday came to a close the young genius was back to his usual sleeping schedule and ready for his first day back at school in Peach Creek. He took his shower and went to bed early that night.

His excitement was well known to himself, when he woke up before his alarm clock. He took his morning shower and packed his bag and lunch. He left the house an hour early and headed to "Creeks Diner" downtown. Upon entering he saw Ed and Eddy already seated and waiting for him. The doorbell rang, making most glance at the door. Chef smiled at the sight of Edd, "Morning Edd!" The old black man waved at him. Eddward nodded to him, "Morning Chef. I see business is thriving as expected". "You know it son!" Chef laughed.

He paused with a smile looking Edd up and down. "Hey now! Is this the same kid I saw on Monday? You looking really snazzy there my boy. You dress like this all the time?" He questioned with his hands on his hips. Eddward's attire consisted of a black, short sleeve dress shirt, gray tie with a diagonal black line through it, light gray skinny jeans, and black ankle boots with pointed toes. Double D chuckled, "Majority of the time, yes. I prefer to dress for success, especially when attending a place of education." He explained plan as day. Chef laughed, "See I knew you were a kid with smarts! Much better than these other hooligan running around Peach Creeks". "Who you calling a hooligan old man?" Eddy shouted, from his table with a smirk. "Now I don't remember sayin anything about a shrimp running around P. C!" Chef retorted with a smirk of his own. "Don't call me a shrimp," Eddy warned. "Or what? You'll bit me? Last time I checked shrimp don't bite much," Chef teased chuckling. Eddy pointed his finger at the man, keeping his smirk, "Watch it old geezer".

Double D sat down with his friends, and just chuckled at the conversation between the two. "I see you're on good terms with Chef," He noted looking at Eddy. "Yeah the old fart is friends with my dad. They use to work on a fishing boat together, before I was born. After I was born my dad retired and we moved here. Chef put his nets away four years ago. Right man?" Asked the shorter Ed. "Yep, took over this shop when I moved to Peach Creek. Been watchin over these knuckleheads ever since". "Chef's a good teenage sitter Double D! He makes flap jack when people are sad," Ed smiled. "Is that so?" Eddward asked looking at Chef. He laughed, "Yeah. I call'em Sunny Side Slides. But their request only and if ya ask you gotta tell, your story. No exception." He explained, Double D nodded understanding the meal deal. The three ordered their breakfast, ate and Edd got a coffee to go.

They rode in Eddy's car to school. Once parked the three got out and made their way inside. Walking with the other student sent a rush of relaxation through Double D. This is what he left so many years ago, and dreamed that one day he'd be back. Not that he would ever admit that he relied on the silly thought of dreams coming true, but he was over joyed that this one did. They made their way to the front office and Double D smiled at his friends. "Well gentlemen this is where we part. Unless we have classes together, I shall see you at lunch". Eddy scoffed, waving him off, "Of course we got classes together Sockhead. We'll see ya at whatever classes we get." He smirked walking down the hall with Ed. "See ya later Double D" Ed shouted following Eddy. Eddward nodded at their departure and made his way inside the receiving his schedule and lock combination, Eddward went to his locker.

* * *

Closing his locker Kevin silently groaned at the fact that school had started. He was still recovering from his, late night summers withdrawal and was in no mood to get up this morning. He huffed pressing his head into cool metal locker that was next to his own.

His eyes perked open at the sound of a light chuckle, looking down he jumped lightly at the sight of Double D smiling at him with an arched eyebrow. His body immediately straightened, and loosened up at the same time, "What are you doing here Dweeb?" He asked glancing around them the back at the raven haired teen. "I was going to open my new locker, but you've seemed to have found a new head rest on it." Eddward smirked looking up at the ginger. Kevin shrugged, "My bad," and moved nonchalantly, but with personal haste. Edd nodded, "Thank you". As he put his pre-ordered text books in his locker, he spoke. "Seems we're now neighbors at school as well as at home," He smiled into his locker, while Kevin slouched on his own.

He cleared his throat and shrugging again, "Yeah… I guess so." He fought every fiber in his body to keep from smiling at his luck. However, his luck ran out quickly at the sound of the bell. Edd closed his locker and straightened his tie and bag, before smiling at the red head. "Well lets make the most of this school year, shall we" He paused for a moment and handed the taller male his still hot coffee. "You appear to need this more than I." He chuckled and headed down the hall. "Have a good morning Kevin," He waved leaving the hazy eyed teen in the hall.

Kevin looked at the coffee as he sat in his first class. While other students made their way in he finally took a swig of the hot substance. The flavor and warmth rushed through him like a lighting, instantly waking him up. As he relaxed in the warmth filling his body he was sadly interrupted. A pair arms wrapped around him from behind, and shook him vigorously. He groaned, shutting his eyes. He snapped his head around shouting, "Dammit Goldberg, it's too early in the morning for your shit!" The teal haired boy laughed, "You're pretty lively for someone who hates the morning." Kevin gave a low growl and turned away from him, slouching at his desk. Nat took his place in front of him with a smirk. "Where'd ya get this? Nazz said you guys came straight to school, how'd you getting coffee from Creeks if you_" His smirked turned into a cheeky grin. "D gave it to you didn't he?" He raised his eyebrows to the red head. Kevin snatched the cup up and gulped it down, ignoring the light burn going down his neck. He exhaled smashing the cup down and wiped his mouth. "Shut it," he grumbled glaring at his best friend.

"Lucky! I wanna coffee from Double Deli_" Nat's mouth was covered Kevin's knuckled lightly pressed to his lips. "I said shut it," he frowned blushing. Nat motioned a zipper across his mouth smiling. The teacher entered the class and Nat turned around for class to start. As the hour went by he threw a note behind him on Kevin's desk. The red head opened it reading, "What happened?"

Double D sat down after his third introduction of the day. After the teacher's thanks and beginning for the lesson, he sat in his biology class taking notes in his note book. At that moment Eddward felt like he was his old self, back at school, with his friends in the place he would always call home. Being a new student at a new school, made him feel normal, and he wouldn't trade that feeling for the world. But there were some things he didn't miss. As class went on questions were asked and he was always the first to answer. Being the skilled scholar that he was the lesson plan was easy to follow and even predict, as well the unbecoming behavior of his fellow classmates. The snickers and whispers of insults, and boredom behind him couldn't be tuned out much to his dismay.

It frustrated not only him, but other students as the instructor continuously told the group of athletic scholars, to quiet down and pay attention. Their only reply to the warnings were snickers and a few moments of silence. As the school bell rang for lunch, the class was dismissed. Double D paused remaining in his seat while other students prepared to leave. He released a huff of frustration, as Nazz walked up to him. They didn't speak much during class seeing as she knew the boy's passion for learning, and didn't want to be rude. "What's this a frustrated Double D, in a biology class?! I've seen everything now! I remember you use to leave every class with a smile on your face especially Biology, or chemistry. What's wrong D you don't miss this boring class room." She smirking leaning on his desk. He took his time packing up and gave the girl weak smile. "On the contrary Nazz, I missed this place more than my own home. However, I don't recall classes being filled with such disturbances as your colleges created." He frowned standing up and placed his bag across his shoulder.

Nazz giggled lightly, with an apologetic smile, "Yeah they can get pretty rowdy. Especially on the first day of school. Sorry if they threw of you're learning vibes, give'em time. Once the school year starts rolling, they'll settle down." She explained walking out the class with him. "Please, don't apologize for juvenile actions you didn't contribute too. I'll simply have to get use to the clatter and ignore it. But I do thank you for your concern." He smiled at the blonde as they stopped in the hall.

Nazz was about to speak again when they were interrupted. "Hey Nazz you coming? Cap says he's meeting us at the usual table!" A jock shouted down the hall. "Yeah come on Nazz, before some losers try to take our table!" A fellow cheerleader stated with a slight neck roll to Eddward. Nazz rolled her eyes sighing, she looked back at Double D, "Don't listen to them, D." The genius merely smiled at the blonde, "Go on Nazz. Don't want to miss out the top table picking, after all the cafeteria has so few tables you know." He said sarcastically making the girl cover her mouth to the catch the fit giggles about to escape her lips. "Nice one dude, "She whispered, releasing a few giggles.

She was about to leave, but stopped and turned back to the teen, "Hey if ya ever need a place to sit, regardless of what they say. I'd love to have ya at my table". Edd chuckled, "I appreciate the gesture, but it's not custom in the high school social society. Foxes don't run with dogs". He smirked and left the girl, going down the hall too meet his friends. Nazz chuckled at the analogy and joined her friends. Even as they went their separate ways, Double D could feel eyes one him. But he knew quite well they posed no threat, and made his was to Ed and Eddy.

* * *

**There ya go. Sassy Double D at it again. About to cause a little trouble for himself with all those fancy words of his lol. Anyway tell me what you thought! Did ya like it? Also someone noted how they think Johnny might have a thing for Edd. Well I don't wanna get hopes up, but….eh maybe. Not sure yet, we'll where it goes. I personally don't ship it, but this it would be cute to hint at. But like I said no promises.**

**But don't forget to review and read on! See ya next update.**

**Agi out!**


	9. Chapter 9: What your Worth

**Hey guys miss me? lol So funny thing is I wrote this chapter before I finished chapter 8. So it's kinda been sitting in computer folder waiting for its debut. So here is it hope you like it, i loved writing it and I'm working chapter 10 now, so hopefully I get the time to finish it along with my other stories. **

**Read on an review guys**

**Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 9: What your worth

Double D, Eddy and Ed made their way into the lunch room a few minutes after his goodbye with Nazz. Having his own lunch Eddward made his way to the table Eddy told him they usually sit at. Sitting down he opened his lunch box and set out the plastic containers filled with pasta, salad, and freshly cut fruit. As he hung his lunch bag on the side of his chair a piece of paper fell out of a side pocket on the bag. He picked it up a bit consciously and opened it, only to feel a smile form on his face.

_Yo, Vincent_

_Nit and I thought you might be missing the crew by now. So before I left I thought I'd drop off this and few bags of star fruit. Hope you're having fun back home and your parents send their love. Keep in touch ok._

_Love Scarlet. _

He turned the note over to reveal a group of abnormal looking teens crowded together, either holding up peace signs, blowing kisses, laughing or smiling. His parents were on the right side of the group, standing with caring smiles. The picture warmed his heart to no end as he placed it inside his shirt, in an inline pocket. Just as he did, Eddy and Ed came to sit down. "What's got you grinning like Lumpy on Christmas?" Eddy asked arching an eyebrow. "You're excited for Christmas too huh Double D?" Ed smiled. Double D chuckled, shaking his head, "Yes, Ed I am. But that's not why I'm smiling." "Than what's with the smile?" Eddy asked biting into his poor excuse of the sandwich. "I'm simply happy to be home, Eddy." He nodded while opening up his cup of star fruit.

Eddy's interest was redirected at the sight of star shaped treat. "What's that Double D?" The shorter Ed asked eyes wide. "It's start fruit Eddy. A gift from my friends overseas." Edd explained. He easily noted the bit of saliva forming at both his friend's mouths and handed them both a star slice. Eddy looked at it skeptical, as juice dripped off the fork it was impaled on. He shrugged and ate the fruit off the fork Eddward held. His eyes sparkled at the sweet taste that danced on his tongue. Ed wasted no time eating the fruit that was held on the fork in front of him.

"It's really good Double D!" He said with his mouth full. "Thank Ed. Now chew your food. It's rude to talk with your mouth full," The genius noted and Ed complied swallowing the sweet substance. Eddy slowly enjoyed his slice and finished it seconds after Ed. "Do all stars taste like that?" Ed asked honestly with a curious eyes. Double D covered his mouth to laugh, "No Ed. These are merely fruits shaped as stars, actual stars are not fit for human consumption." He noted and Ed looked quite disappointed at the information. "But I have plenty of star fruit to share with you and Eddy. I can bring you your own bowl of it tomorrow if you wish." He smiled and Ed's face brightened up. "Thanks a lot Double D!" He smiled like a child. "Make me a big bowl," Eddy chimed and Double D chuckled again, "You got it." The three then began to talk about the few classes they had together. As they spoke a certain teeth grinding jock was glaring daggers at the two Eds, who were just hand fed fruit from the dweeb of his dreams.

However, his daggers were misdirected when his red cap was pulled over his eyes suddenly. "Ah!" He jumped and quickly lifted his hat up glaring at Nat. "What the hell man? " He frowned straighten his hat and hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to stop the random flying daggers shooting from your eyes. You almost put somebodies eye bro," Nat smirked nudging him. "Besides, your public awaits." He motioned to the group of loud and joking jock and cheerleaders. Kevin sighed, taking in the sight. "This is my crew… great," he though sarcastically to himself, while stealing a fry from Nazz. "Hey!" The blonde arched her eyebrows with a smile at the smirking red head. "You let your guard down, "He shrugged. "Oh like yours has been since lunch started," She replied getting a few laughs from the table.

However, his daggers were cut short when his red cap was pulled over his eyes suddenly. "Ah!" He jumped and quickly lifted his hat up glaring at Nat. "What the hell man? " He frowned straighten his hat and hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to stop the random flying daggers shooting from your eyes. You almost put somebodies eye out bro," Nat smirked nudging him. "Besides, your public awaits." He motioned to the group of loud and joking jock and cheerleaders. Kevin sighed, taking in the sight. "This is my crew… great," he though sarcastically to himself, while stealing a fry from Nazz. "Hey!" The blonde arched her eyebrows with a smile at the smirking red head. "You let your guard down, "He shrugged. "Oh like yours has been since lunch started," She replied getting a few laughs from the table. He shrugged it off coolly and put his attention back on the table before him. "So heads up you guys, we got practice after school." He informed causing majority of the males to go silent.

"Are you serious?!" A blonde haired teen groaned, slouching in his chair. "Doesn't coach believe in letting us get used to being back at school?" A brunet shrugged. A blonde haired girl beside him giggled, "Like you've got anything else to do Brick!" "Hey, I got plenty of work babe! Why I already got homework from my Algebra and Biology class. Can you freak believe that?" He exclaimed. "I know right. What kinda teachers give you homework on the first day back?" A cheerleader asked popping a pink bubble of gum. "The ass whole kind," joked another male making the table laugh. Nazz chimed in, "Oh please Mat. It's not like you guys actually do the work anyway. Besides they give us at least the first week to get it done." "Yeah, but whose really gonna do that shit?" Mat arched an eyebrow. "I can think of a few losers" Brick chuckled looking at the smartest of the Eds stand from his table and leave with his bag. This seemed to go unnoticed by everyone, but Nazz.

Double D left lunch a bit early to go to the library, although he'd seen many amazing holders of knowledge, the one at his school was still is favorite. Before going however he made his way past it to the hallway on the second to his locker. He dropped off majority of his books seeing as he wouldn't need them for last two classes. After he straightened up his tie and hat in the locker mirror, he closed and headed for the library. Now Eddward's attention was far more kin as it had been since he left the Cal-de-sac. He'd been trained in dodging just about anything from punches to bullets, that being said he had no idea how a sloppy attack was able to sneak up on him as this one.

His shoulder made harsh contact with the locker walls. Making the sound vibrate down the halls. He winced at the slight pain that ran through his shoulder, but still looked up at his attackers. Prepared to see the lackeys from one of the companies chasing his, he was no doubt surprised to meet eye to eye with three, tall, teens. The two on the side held smirks, while ringleader frowned at the beanie wearing lad. It took everything in Double D not to visibly roll his eyes. His life was in danger from men that wanted nothing more than to cut him open and see what was inside, or mind wash him into being their puppet, in yet at this moment a rag tag group of low self-confident boys were hounding him for either their own amusement or lack of common sense in their studies. He couldn't hide the lack of fear in expression as he spoke, "Hello gentlemen. Can I be of some assistance to you?" His words were polite, but his tone was full of attitude.

The ringleader growled shoving the teen, back into the lack making him bounce off it harshly. He pressed his shoulder harder into the metal and spoke, "I don't like your tone dork." His eyes burned in annoyance to see Eddward not quiver in fear like others like him. "I apologize, but I don't approve the way you introduced yourself. A simple hello would have sufficed. So I believe my "tone" is quite appropriate to response for such ruffian behavior," Eddward spoke very clearly for then larger man and looked him in the eye. He could see the precipitation of rage through the jocks eyes.

He gripped Eddward's shirt, by the collar and lifted him off the ground, "First we're wolf, now we're ruffians. I'm not a fan of name calling dork. It could really hurt someone's feelings ya know." He smirked and Edd scoffed, "I'm quite certain your feeling are the least damaged thing about you… Then again_." He was silenced, by the harsh impact between the back of his head and locker. The grip on his shirt was replaced, by a tight hold on his neck, "Listen here ya little smart ass, I don't know who you think you are. Or what think this is, but I'm already itching to wipe the floor with your scrawny ass. The only reason I'm letting you off easy is because it's the first fuckin day."

Edd winced at the hold on his neck, but still held his ground, "Oh by all means don't waste your generosity on me". With the little space between his back and the locker, his body was thrown into the wall again and as he bounced back his hair was yanked up in tight grip. "Shut it nerd! I'm not here to waste my time," He pushed a small stack of folded up sheets of paper into Edd's chest. "Have all our homework done, by the end of the week or ass is as good as dead." The jock threw him into the lockers once more before walking off with his friends and frown in tacked. The impact from the locker and when his feet suddenly touched the ground, made the boy drop like a rock.

Edd glared at the three as they left him on the ground. "But apparently you have time to waste mine." He growled before standing and dusting himself off. He looked at the poorly kept papers, handed to him and frowned. "I did not come back to receive half backed threats for others lack of perception to knowledge." He stated to himself putting the papers in the front pocket of his bag. "However, I do have an image to keep…" He spoke the word regrettably and made his way to the library. Once lunch had passed, Double D found himself in P.E with Nat, Kevin, and Eddy, and in art class with Marie, Nazz and Ed. Other than a few empty hallway threats, his first day of school went by wonderfully. Eddward had to admit he was truly looking forward to weeks to come, problems and all.

* * *

By the end of the first week, it felt more like school to most of the teen in Peach creek. Edd walked into the halls Friday morning with his dear friends ready to start the day. Today he wore more casual clothes seeing as the weekend was just around the corner. Even so he still received complements from Nazz and even a few cheerleaders that were checking him out. As the new kid in school and one of the smartest, somehow the raven haired teen was becoming quite well known around the halls. Even a few guys had their eyes on the teen, not that they'd admit it. But Double D didn't mind the attention, as long as it stayed to a minimum. Kevin however was seething at the eyes that roamed around the dork. His anger didn't go unnoticed, by to many friends and teammates included. Even Edd took note of the red haired annoyed aura. He smiled seeing the jock at his locker filled with early morning frustration, struggling to open his locker.

"You know if you fight it, it won't open." Eddward chimed with a smirk. Kevin whipped around to see the genius wearing a purple and white striped shirt with black sleeves and faded blue skinny jeans, with black sneakers, a pair of glasses and his beanie. Kevin cleared his throat as a tint of red form on his cheeks, "The damn thing won't open." He grumble, this made Edd chuckled. "May I?" He asked, Kevin stepped aside and he opened the locker with ease. "There, the less you fight the easier it is," Edd smiled. "Thanks…" Kevin smiled weakly getting his books out of his locker. Double D did the same with a calm smile on his face.

Kevin kept stealing glances at the teen beside him trying to find a way to say good morning without sounding stupid. "Did you sleep well?" Edd asked casually gathering his last few books. "I… uh… well yeah," Kevin chuckled. "With all the practice coach has been putting us through and the extra work he gives me as team captain, most nights I'm going to bed exhausted." He shrugged. "All that responsibility must take its toll on you every day. I assume you're overjoyed that it's Friday. You'll be able to rest for at least two days." Edd noted and Kevin nodded, "You have no idea". Silence consumed their conversation, when Kevin asked, "So how you been? Getting used to being back at Peach Creek and starting high school again and all." He clarified.

"It's been quite easy and very relaxing really. However, I'm not use to all the attention I'm receiving from my peer group. Seems I've grown accustom to being an outcast," He snickered at the jock. "Well, you have changed… in a good way I mean. But ya know it's not all that great, being a popular I mean. Sometimes, I'd give anything to be an outcast." Sighed Kevin as he leaned on the lockers. Edd laughed lightly, "Than who would the masses look to for guidance?" He joked making the red head chuckle himself.

"Here," Double D smiled holding a plastic bowl out to the other teen. "It's star fruit. A sweet treat that should give you some extra energy. Ed and Eddy seemed quite fond of it, I thought you might as well." Kevin took the bowl, opened it and popped a star in his mouth. His eyes got wide at the flavor, "Whoa!" He stated in shock. Edd couldn't hold his fit of laughter at the sight, "Oh dear that is by far the best reaction I've seen from tasting it". Kevin frowned a bit embarrassed, "Hey cut me some slack! I've never had this stuff before!" Eddward calmed himself and nodded agreeing with him. "I apologize for laughing, it was rude of me. But I found the reaction quite cute." He chuckled, while the pink on Kevin's cheeks went unnoticed. He continued, "I'm glad you like them, I'd hope they'd lift your sour mood. I'd prefer to see you smiling over frowning".

This took Kevin by surprised, to know that Double D noticed his bad attitude and was trying to cheer him up. He smiled at the nerd and closed the container, putting it in his bag. "Thanks man. I really appreciate it". Edd nodded with a smile of his own, "It's what friends do." The two shared another moment of silence, to find themselves in peace of each others company. Unfortunately, that moment was interrupted by the school bell. "Well Kevin I bid you ado. I shall see you in gym," He smiled leaving to his class. "Yeah, see ya than." The red head waved.

* * *

He smiled at the star fruit in his bag, as the fuzzy feeling in his stomach he knew all too well, began to form. The day went by pretty slowly for the red head from then on. It took everything in him not to eat the remaining star fruit, until lunch. Once he sat down he wasted no time pulling out the container. His friends began to join the table, Nat and Nazz each took their seats next to him. Nat immediately eyed the half empty bowl. "Oh what's this? I didn't know you ate exotic fruit," Nat smirked leaning over Kevin's food. "I don't…" Kevin replied bluntly. Nazz giggled, "Kevin, you're eating starfruit that stuffs only grown in the Asia".

Kevin swallowed another slice and asked, "How do you know that?" he and Nat arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "I took summer classes on Asian culture," She shrugged. "So that's why you skipped out on me on spa day!" Nat exclaimed pointing a finger at her. She laughed, "It was one week, and you still went anyway." "One week of total boredom. All Kev did was work out and he had the nerve to say spas were gay! Like he's one to talk," Nat stated dramatically. Kevin leaned back in his chair frowning slightly, "Hey I may like dudes, but I'm not into that kinda shit. Spear me your drama fit, and let me enjoy my food." Nat scoffed and Nazz covered he mouth laughing. "Still doesn't change the fact that you're eating exotic ass fruit that neither of us saw this morning. Which means someone gave it to you… a certain beanie wearing cutie pie," Nat smirked wickedly in Kevin's face. He pushed the teal haired teen out of his face. "Oh wait Double D gave you those?!" Nazz asked her face brightened up.

Kevin avoided their eager stares and frowned, "… Yeah, so what. He was just giving me something to make me feel better…" He mumbled under his breath enough for them to hear. "I see… so he noticed you were in bad mood, hmmm," Nazz smiled leaning her hand on his shoulder. "But does he know why?" Nat smirked leaning his head on Kevin's other shoulder. He shrugged both teens off in a hidden fluster. "No, look he was just trying to cheer me up, nothing more nothing less." He clarified. "Well it looks like it worked. Seeing that smile on your face when I walked in," Nazz smiled. "Oh wait Nazz, it could've been the exotic fruit," Nat teased trying to take a slice.

A constricting grip was placed to his wrist to stop him, "Don't even think about it," growled the red head. Nat pulled his arm back snickering with Nazz. "Yeah defiantly the fruit," He winced rubbing his wrist, while the blonde just laughed at the scene. Kevin finished the rest of his fruit giving a slice to Nazz and half a slice to Nat. The jock spent the rest of the school day, daydreaming star fruits and Double D.

* * *

However, when the school day came to an end and football practice began, the evening was thrown off when Kevin saw a raging Brick walking onto the field. The red head wasn't one to stick his head into other people's business, but being the team captain called for action, much to his dismay. "Hey, what's up with you man?" He asked casually. Brick turned around ready to punch whoever had the never to mess with him right now, he paused after seeing the team captain. "Oh… uh hey… It's nothing… just, a nerd who forgot his place." He snickered turning away. Kevin gripped his shoulder frowning, "Dude you know coach ain't havin the bullying bullshit again. You can't do shit like that, it's only been a week since school started." Brick shrugged him off, his face displaying annoyance. "Dude, it's cool. It's not like I got caught, that freak wouldn't tell anybody. Kids probably crying too much to speak".

Now Kevin was no stranger to bullying, hell he was one himself in the past. But that was the past, he grew out of it his sophomore year. Believing that his past abuse on Double D and his friends, may have caused him to leave, made the red head stop bullying others and somewhat cleaning up his act. Not to say that he was saint, but at least he wasn't beating up other kids because they were "dorks". Also, being team captain for two years straight made the teen form an image, he was rather found of.

He tried to keep his team straight, but some of them won't change. Jerks by nature as Nat would put it, never the less Kevin attempted to keep them in line. "Bro, you already got busted last year for this shit and missed out on homecoming, it practically messed up your whole year. You wanna go through that again," Kevin scolded. Brick growled at turned back to the red head, "Look Cap, its cool! I didn't get caught and it was just one dork! No fuckin biggie. God, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to defend the freaks of this school." Brick snickered and Kevin clenched his fist, holding back his urge to punch the bastard. He sighed through his teeth, "Look man. Just watch yourself. I don't want the team messed up for the year cause of your screw ups." He stated leaving the other male to pout.

* * *

As warm ups began Coach pulled Kevin aside to talk. "What's up coach," The red head asked. "I heard what you were telling Brick son, and first I wanna say thank you. Second, I want ya to know that taking care of whole team ain't your job. You're not gonna be able to watch everybody, or change'em".

Kevin nodded at his coach's words, but responded, "I know coach, but what they do messes up the team, and other kids". Nazz's father nodded with a small smile on his face, "My daughter says you're a good friend, and you help a lot of students out when ya can. I'm glad she's gotta friend like you, you look out for her. Along with almost anyone else that practices on this field, but I'm gonna need you to focus on you." He point his burly finger into Kevin's shoulder. "Focus on playing hard, keepin up you're grades, applying for scholarships, figuring out what you wanna do with your live; cause this place is only useful for one more year. You got a place in the world Kev, don't get dragged down by saving who ya can't save."

Kevin let his words sink in and nodded at his coach. A strong hand came down on the red head shoulder, as a reassuring pat. Practice went on with Kevin and Coach fired up, the older man barking orders, while the young teen motivated his teammates to push through the pain. After practice majority of the football team, and cheer leading squad hung out the Peach Creek Diner. Friday was teen night, so a live band usually played, and most of the high school clientele spent their afternoons and evenings there. Unfortunately, even with the weekend around the corner, a bar full of his teammates, two favorite friends and great music the red head still couldn't brighten up his indifferent mood.

"Here," He looked up seeing a root beer float placing in front of him. The blonde that sat next to him smiled, "You look like you need some sugar in your system". He gave Nazz and weak smile and took the drink. "Thanks," He sighed after drinking a small sum of the float. "I know your worried about Double D, but he_ I mean…" She sighed. "You don't even know if he was the one Brick beat up," Nat finished her sentence sitting on the opposite side of his friends. "Right…." She said softly looking away. The two males took notice of her awkward behavior and both gave her strange looks. "Nazzie? What do you know that we don't know?" Nat asked with his best motherly tone.

"Yeah Nazz what's up," Kevin frowned. She dropped her head failing to hold the information in, "I didn't see Double D in our last class. Marie was just as confused as me, at first, then she got a text from him in the middle of class and she left the school. She told me not to tell, but wouldn't tell me what happened to Double D, only that he needed her help." She spoke fast with a reluctant expression. Nat wore a confused expression, "I don't see what the problem is." "Double Dork never skips a class," Kevin growled under his words. "Let alone encourage someone to do the same," Nazz informed and Nat put the pieces together, while the other two sat in eerie silence. "So you think_"

Their conversation was interrupted by an uproar of the crowd beside them. Each of the three teens turned their heads to see a crowd of rowdy teen chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight"! They rushed over wide eyed to see Eddy somewhat holding his with Brick. The short Ed was able to get the first punch in, inevitably starting the fight and giving Brick a bloody nose. However, the well-known bully currently had the upper hand, by throwing the little guy into a table. Eddy recovered stumbling over chairs, before running at the taller teen and jumping on him.

Somehow he was able to get the blonde on his back, which gave him the opportunity to attack his face. But the action was short lived when a pair of arms pulled the blue haired Ed into the air. As he was yanked away he shouted, "You keep your fuckin hands off my friends asshole!" Brick shot up, only to be held back by Kevin and Nat. "Why don't ya stop fighting that faggot's battles, you little shit! Unless he's already suckin your dick for protection," The jock spat. Eddy nearly broke free from his capture, replying with an inhuman growl. He clawed at air to get the jock, but Ed's arms were firm. "No, Eddy. Double D will be more hurt, if you get hurt," Ed said hugging his friend. He wasn't happy about Double D getting hurt either, but he knew the genius didn't like violence.

Knowing that Lumpy's words were true, Eddy released ragged breaths of air and counted to ten. His fists unclenched and he sighed going limp. He frowned, "Ed, put me down… I'm cool," he grumbled. Ed did as told and unlocked his arms letting his friend drop to his feet. Eddy brushed himself off and started for the exit. While he continued to hold his teammate back Kevin barked at the two. "What hell is wrong with you dorks!?" Eddy snapped back and glared at the red head. "You keep your muts under control shovel chin! We finally got Sock head back and don't want jackasses like you guys running him off again! You've got your so called friends, how bout letting us keep our only one!" He hissed and slammed the diner door behind him. Ed glanced back at the group with an expression of disappointment and apology, before following his friend outside.

Brick yanked his arms out of Kevin and Nat's loosened grip. "Let me got dammit!" He growled stumbling forward. He turned back to his Captain, "What hell Cap!? Why'd ya let that little prick go?" He sniffled wincing at the pain coming from his nose and lip. "The little punk got me right in jaw too," He grumbled. "Cause we don't need you fighting before the first fuckin game! Coach is gonna kick your ass off the team if you keep this shit up!" Kevin his shoving the other to his stumble back into a table. "Who the hell are you to order me the fuck around?! Just cause you've been sleepin with the coach's daughter since you were in diapers, doesn't mean I gotta kiss your ass t_"

The jock was silenced when a fist collided with his jaw. The impact was so hard it sent him falling over the table and chairs, sliding across the marble floor. Kevin hovered over Brick shortly, lifted him up by his shirt a few inches of the ground. The bully now sat in a similar position he once had Edd in. The red head was inches from his teammates beat face as he spoke. Kevin's voice low so only Brick could hear him, "I don't give two shits what happens to your sorry ass. All I care about is what happens to the team. You think you're so important that you can talk shit and get away with it. But remember you can easily be replaced man, and I'm the one that can do it." He shoved him one more time letting him go and walking away.

The diner settled down after that, a few of clam atmosphere made most of the teens leave in pockets. When closing time came around Kevin and Nat decided to head home. It being Friday the teal haired teen would crash at Kevin's. Rolling into his driveway he looked at the house across the street from his. Double D's house was black, so he figured the teen was asleep. But something in him, call it anxiety or an excuse to see the damage done to the teen made Kevin walk over to the house. Nat silently smirked seeing his friend jog cross the street. He stopped at the doorstep second guessing his actions. If the dork was asleep he didn't wanna wake him. But if he was hurt he wanted to make sure he was alright. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but stopped turned around and headed back to his house. Nat leaned on the front door of Kevin's house pouting. "Lame," he whined as Kevin walked past him and opened his house. "Shut up," the red head didn't look at him as got comfortable in his house. Nat did the same and their night began with video games, junk food and poorly attempted homework.

* * *

Yet, as the night turned late the sound of a car driving up near his house caught the two teenager's attention. Both looked out the window see a royal blue truck running in front of Double D's house. "Thanks for the ride Maria, and the lovely time out," Edd smiled tiredly at the girl. She grinned and nodded in return, "No problem D. We still on for studying Sunday?" She asked wondering if he was still up for it. "Of course," He nodded with a slightly confused expression. Maria chuckled at it and shook his head at how the nerd hadn't change," See ya then." Edd watched her drive off and took to his house.

Silence consumed the Cul-de-sac once again and the night went on. As hours past Kevin found himself glancing at the black house across the street from his own. After the billionth time of seeing his friend space out while looking at Double D's place he moaned loudly and stood up. He threw on a jacket, walking out the house and across the street. Kevin came out of daydream land too late to stop his pal from ringing his neighbor's doorbell. The jock was on the doorstep in lightning speed ready to cruse Nat out, who was hasty to fall in the bushes at the sound on the Edd's footsteps.

The day had worn Eddward Vincent out, but he still had work to do once he got home. After finally finishing this work he took his time in the hot shower and was now brushing his teeth preparing for bed. That being the said the sound of his doorbell both alarmed and irritated him. He knew quite well it was late in the night, very close to 2 in the morning and knew no one should be out at this time ringing his doorbell.

He quietly turned off the water and dried off, and walked out the bathroom. The house security camera were all in the lab and his laptop was currently still packed away in his bags. Preventing him from checking out who the person was at his door. But the heat sincere displayed on his phone confirmed that it was human. As he walked to the door he grabbed a glove from a draw in a dresser that sat in the entrance hall, inches from the front door. He put the fingerless glove on his hand and clenched his hand into a fist making sparks of electricity spark from the material on his knuckles. "Unlock," He spoke standing to side in the shadows of his kitchen. The door unlocked on command and opened.

The figure took a step back while Eddward took a swift lunge forward fist cocked back and prepared. The motion was quick, but stopped abruptly. Kevin stood wide eyed, face inches from Double D's, whose fist was 1 inch exactly away from Kevin's abdominal. Kevin could feel the air that was about to come with Double D's strike, it made his breath stop in shock and unconscious fear. The look in Edd's eyes was something Kevin had never seen before. Those cyan eyes were ferice and filled with the red with a heat the he couldn't explain.

Edd's eyes widened at the sight of the jock he was quickly pulled back and placed the glove hand in pocket removing it. "Kevin," He arched an eyebrow at the star struck teen. Who at the sound of his name recovered from his shock and found himself glaring at the shorter male.

He pushed the door closed behind him as he spoke, voice clear and filled with shock and a hint of anger. "What the hell was that"? Eddward confused expression remained the same, "I'm sorry I don't understand your question…" He spoke wearily hoping the teen did not see him remove his glove. "Just now. You could've taking me out, without a problem," He explained what they both knew. Eddward began to show an expression of relief, "… Well that may be true, but I would never_" "But you could have!" Kevin cut him off. Edd was taken aback by the outburst. "You could've easily knocked me out just now and you know it. So why did you let Brick do that to you!?" He questioned pointing the bandages on the right side of Edd's face, and the brim of his nose.

Double D chuckled weakly being caught once again of his skills and replied, "I see word still get around fast in Peach Creek," He joked. Kevin kept his frown," Yeah, especially to me." Eddward shrugged, "The circumstances were quite different. It's the middle of the night and you're at my doorstep. Your colleague was an expected, but prepared for attacker." "I could've been an attacker, but you were ready for me regardless." Kevin retorted. Eddward kept his light tone, "This was a merely self_" "Defense. Yeah you told me that the last time, you kick my ass. Now tell my why you couldn't kick Brick's? Or at least defend yourself, cause clearly you know how!"

Double D was beginning to find this random scolding annoying and barked back at the red head. "I don't believe that is any of your concern Mr. Barr! You never seemed concerned of my current bullying condition when we were younger. Why do you care now?" He frowned at the now silenced teen. Kevin looked away at the true words and guilt hit him ever so bluntly. He sighed, "Look, I know that… and I'm sorry. It's just…. Look I just… I care now ok! You're my friend, right?! So, this should be normal. To care about what happens to me friend." He sighed ruffling his hair.

Edd could see the fire had died in his voice, along with the distort face Kevin wore. He face and voice softened as he spoke to the other male. "You are correct Kevin… this is normal… but I don't appreciate you barging into my house like this." He smiled light and Kevin glanced away with a weak smirk. "Yeah… sorry about that… I guess. I came over…cause I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know Brick is a jerk and can really put a number on someone. But when I heard it was you I_" He got quiet knowing his words were about to betray him. Edd tilted his head slight wondering why the male stopped his statement. Kev cleared his throat, "If, you're ok than… I'll get outta your hair."

Edd nodded at the notion and leaned back on the hall dresser only to have a spark of pain shot through his side. He winced quickly catching Kevin's attention, "You ok man?" Edd held his side and nodded, "Yes all is well. Just hit a small injury". "Well let me see… maybe I can help." Kevin asked concerned for the other. "Oh trust your concern is not needed. It is merely a fresh wound and will heal within a few days." He explained with a weak smile.

Kevin's face hardened at the words, "Brick did this didn't he"? Eddward was silent and before he could reply Kevin spoke, "Let me see it." Kevin ordered. Edd frowned, "It is not of your concern". Kevin now towered over the teen, "Yes, it is. Punching someone in the face is one thing, but that bastard is leaving body bruises and possible bone injuries then as his team captain I need to know!" As much as the raven hair wanted to protest and avoid another possible argument with him, he removed his shirt. The purple bruise the painted the side of Double D's waste sent a storm of rage brewing in the red head. He clenched his fist tightly at he was informed it wouldn't take long to heal. Edd placed a gentle hand on Kevin's clenched hand, easily bringing the boy back to a semi calm state.

"Kevin. I appreciate your worrying and urge to protect your title and team, but please do not make rash actions to something as trivial as this incident. I did not fight back because I know quite well he was not worth the skills I have." Kevin chuckled hoarsely, "Oh so I am?" This made both the teen laugh light while Edd shock his head, "No. Besides I've dealt with injuries much worse than this." The words slipped out and were quickly caught by both males. Kevin now took the seconds giving to look at Edd's bare body and see the scars that littered some of his chest and most of his back.

The genius was quick to put his shirt back on, but not before Kevin caught sight of the large scar that started at the back Edd's shoulders and made its way across his upper back. He couldn't see where it ended in time, but still wore a face of shock. He looked at the slightly blushing dork, who avoided eye contact. "As I said he wasn't worth the talent." Kevin was silent still staring in shock at the shorter teen. After a few second Eddward frowned snapping his fingers in the red heads face, "Kevin… it's terribly rude to stare." Kevin shook his head coming back to reality, "Sorry… How_" "I'd appreciate it if you reframe from asking. I'd rather not tell…" Double D explained and for once Kevin fought his stubbornness and complied with the boy's wishes. "Sorry… I, uh understand. And again I'm sorry for this whole moment… I shouldn't have come barging in here." He stumbled over his words now that all the arguing had come to an end, the red head noticed at that Double D was in nothing but a t-shirt and boxer breves.

He was currently hiding the blush that covered his face and the fact that his eyes continued to wander towards the boy's body. Eddward smiled at his apology and nodded, "I should have been more understanding of your concern. Forgive me for calling you out on your past actions, please know that I don't hold a grudge from our childhood." Kevin nodded in understanding as well, he was really about to lose it if he didn't get out of there. "So I'm gonna_ ya know_" He said pointing at the door. Edd gave him a quick expression of confusion, but quickly realized what he meant. "Oh of course," he hurried over and opened the door for the other male and smiled. "Goodnight Kevin… well I should say good morning. Thank you for you for the surprise visit." Kevin walked out and nodded, "See ya later dork." Was he managed to get out before heading home.

He quickly closed the door behind him once at his house and slouched on the door sighing in relief. "Sooooo… How'd it go?" Nat asked sitting on the couch with a soda. Kevin looked wide eyed at the teen before, than shouted, "Dammit Goldberg," quickly running at his friend, who tried to flee.

* * *

**Sooooo... protective Eddy and Kevin and badass Double D are the bomb! and is it bad that i'm find these** **two down right adorable even in my own story!? God their the cutest! But anyway I wanna know if you guys agree Review and tell me what you think!**

** See ya next update! Review and Read on!**

**Agi out!**


End file.
